The Eternal Guardians
by The Angel's Kiss
Summary: The White Witch is back and wants to reclaim what once was hers.The only thing that can stop her is four innocent girls from the world of the Kings and Queens of Old. Will the Daughters of Magic save Narnia and fulfill their roles as Eternal Guardians? Or will they help the Witch destroy the land of Narnia instead? PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. Field Trip

**This is my first fan-fiction ever! Sad to say, I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATION.  
**  
**Needless to say, I wrote this story because of my unexplained infatuation with the High King.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW**!

**XOXO  
****_The Angel's Kiss_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE – FIELD TRIP

It was our last month of senior year in high school. The whole year was a bitter-sweet experience for our batch.

Saying that we were a handful was the understatement of the year. We would get ourselves in all kinds of trouble, and not one of us cared. I didn't care, and I was the class president. The one supposed to be in charge of my classmates.

To be honest, my high school was the greatest adventure I had, yet. And I want to end the school year with a bang; an experience none of my friends will forget.

Our class went scuba diving earlier this morning and now my friends and I are waiting for the boat that will take us through the underground river.

"Why are we the last trip?" Danica asked; pretty much annoyed after finding out the news.

Danica, the youngest of the rest of us with the age of sixteen, is fair skinned and has choppy black hair that ends just above her shoulders. She's also the most spirited of us four and always speaks her mind. This gets her, and sometimes us, into trouble.

I stared at her incredulously, "Maybe because our group is the last to finish lunch"

Danica and Rowena turned red in the face, knowing that it was really their fault why we were the last trip.

"Alright, we are sorry. Because of our pace in eating, we have to wait for the last boat trip. There, happy?" Rowena humbly apologised.

Rowena is the second youngest, but the most innocent; she's about as tall as Danica. She, also, is fair of complexion but has curly black hair, a few inches longer than Danica's. She and Danica, sometimes, have their own world, and you'll know if there in it because you'll hear the two laugh with no apparent reason.

"I just don't understand why the two of you eat so slowly. It's not like the taste of the food changes as you chew it." Cassandra teased, making only the two of us laugh.

Cassandra, she's really like a mom to the three of us. Probably the wisest, she is lightly colored with long straight hair. We are about the same height, but her built is plumper than mine. You can never hate her, she's too kind. Even if we team up on her, she doesn't get angry; maybe that is why we love her so much.

To be frank, I am really going to miss them, the times the four of us tease each other and always get into trouble but manage to get out of it, somehow.

And the times we look after each other, truth be told, we are more like sisters than friends.

The four of us sat by the river bank; still waiting for our boat which is dreadfully taking long.

"So, you think we will still see each other in college?" I keenly asked as I played with a smooth white flat pebble.

"Of course we will! We'll see each other everyday. We'll be going to the same university. You and Danica might even take up the same pre-med course. And beside, even if we couldn't see each other that much, we'll still keep in touch. Distance will never be a problem for us." Cassandra comforted.

"Cassandra is absolutely right! Our friendship is too strong to just break that easily." Rowena added.

"I hope you're right." I said under my breath as I threw the pebble in the water and watched it skip on the river's surface.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, our boat finally arrived. The four of us climbed in, lugging our bags with us.

"Okay, the four of you are secured. Here, this rope will guide you through the underground river. I can't go with you, miss; the boat can only carry four passengers. Remember, just pull along this rope, and you'll get through the river in no time." The woman in charge of the underground river instructed us as she gently pushed our boat into the river.

The four of us did what we were told and pulled along the rope, not letting it go or out of our sight no matter what.

We were inside the underground river, the cave's walls glistened. And the water's reflection played along it.

"Wow, this is so cool!" exclaimed Danica with giddy.

"Uh, Yeah. But maybe it'll be way cooler if there aren't any bats." I said, pointing to the cave's ceiling.

At the sight of the bats, Cassandra let out a muffled scream and Danica almost jumped out of the boat.

"Don't mind those guys; they'll go away, hopefully." Rowena assured us, but the anxiety in her voice told us that she too, was scared.

I clasped my hands together to rid of the sick sensation I was feeling. But to my bewilderment, the rope I was holding onto was gone. My heart sank and my face paled.

"Is anyone holding the rope?" I managed to ask.

Rowena raised the rope she was holding, what is left of it, anyway.

"It's been cut." Danica concluded after seeing that the rope has been slashed clean.

"But who would cut it?" queried Cassandra.

The three of us couldn't answer. The rope was cut clean, and from a short distance as well.

"Try pulling it. Maybe, we can come back where we came from." I suggested, trying to sound hopeful.

We pulled the rope together. But we didn't move, not an inch. The only thing we managed to get after pulling on the rope was its other end, also cut clean.

"What are we going to do now?" Cassandra asked her voice frantic.

We tried our phones, but there was no service. We also wanted to try shouting for help, but no one will hear us and we'll just disturb the bats. None of us wanted that to happen. We started to panic, I felt my chest tighten and my breathing became shallow and rapid.

"No, not now. I can't hyperventilate at this time," I whispered to myself. I took out my inhaler and breathed in my medicine, my breathing started to stabilize after that. I put it back in my bag and ransacked my mind for a possible way out.

"Guys, we have another problem." Danica announced.

The three of us quickly, but carefully, paced to her side.

"No." I started to panic all over again.

"I don't know how to swim." Rowena shamefully admitted.

I turned to face my pale friends, "Who else doesn't know how to swim?" Two more hands rose up.

I stared back at the hole; it was getting bigger by the minute. The flux of water also got stronger.

"What can we do?" Danica tried to compose herself. She knew panicking would lead to nothing.

"We can try to cover the hole with something," suggested Cassandra.

"How about we bail the boat?" Danica stated as she scooped up the amassing water in the boat.

"Or we can lose our bags, that way, the load will lighten. And maybe the boat can hold us longer." Rowena recommended.

"No, it'll be useless. It'll just delay the sinking. The hole is as big as a fist now; we have to get away from the boat. Swim away from it." I answered.

"Why?" Cassandra, Rowena and Danica asked in unison.

"When the boat sinks, it'll drag us along with it. It will be much harder for us to swim away if that happens. And since you three aren't swimmers, we have no choice but to swim away now. It'll be safer." I gave them the rope to hold on to.

"It's now or never guys." I looked at each worried face. They nodded and at the count of three, the four of us jumped in and quickly swam away from the sinking boat.

The current suddenly became strong and rapid and the river wasn't as shallow as I thought it would be. The darkness in the cave wasn't helping too.

The current was pulling us down. I couldn't keep my head above water anymore. I took a deep breath before swimming down. I hauled on the rope, towing my three best friends.

I kept on swimming until the water became shallow and clear. I found shore, I dragged my tired body towards the sand, and my arms kept on pulling the rope. Wait, sand?

I tried to stand up but doing so just made me dizzy. So I sat up instead.

"Is everyone alright?" I called out but I only received two answers.

I turned and faced my friends: Cassandra, Rowena, where is Danica?

"Where is Danica?" I voiced my thoughts.

"There!" Rowena shouted, pointing her trembling wet finger to a figure in the water.

"Help!" I heard Danica shout at the top of her lungs. She was being engulfed by the large waves. And not being a good swimmer, it made it harder for her to keep her head above water.

Without hesitation, I quickly dove back into the water, swimming against the strong waves. I finally reached my best friend. I wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to lug her back to shore. But we weren't moving from our place. I tugged her again, but to no avail.

Danica was getting too much water in her lungs now; I have to get her out of the water. "My foot." She managed to say. At once, I swam deeper and saw that her foot was stuck in some sort of net.

Quickly, I took out the knife that I hid in my waterproof knee high hiking boots. After flipping the blade out, I started to work on the net. The moment her foot came loose, I swam up and dragged her on the shore.

* * *

**A/N: The story gets better, my lovely readers. I promise you that. I hope you continue reading.**

**I'd love to hear more from you, so please, please, please, DO REVIEW! :)**


	2. A Bad Start

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do READ&REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO – A BAD START

Danica coughed out the water in her lungs. We all sat on the fine white sand, debating on where we possibly were.

"We are in some sort of lake," Danica guessed.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't heard of sand on a bank of a lake." Cassandra corrected.

"I don't think there is sand on any bank of any inland body of water." Rowena confirmed as she removed her hiking shoes.

"Guys, I really doubt that this is an inland body of water. It's too vast, the current is too strong, and if I remember clearly, the water was salty." I prompted, mangling my wet blouson.

"Do you mean we ended up in the sea or ocean?" Cassandra said, rhetorically. I nodded.

"That can't happen. We were in an underground river, and as far as I know, the nearest sea to that is a two hours ride away. Logically, this isn't the sea." Cassandra yelled.

"Cass, look around you. There is sand, the water is a clear blue and there are waves. If you want, you can taste the water, I'm sure it is salty." I said as I tried to calm down my panicked friend.

Danica confirmed that the water was salty, and the current far too strong compared to a river. But where were we? How did we get here? And how can we go back?

The four of us sat on the sand. We were drenched in water; our clothes clung to us like wet paper. Although the sun was high, it was still cold, and being wet wasn't helping.

We started to walk around, trying to find out where in the world we were.

Sea. Sand. Forest. We didn't dare look in the forest. It was thick and dark, and I had a strange feeling about it.

The sun's now overhead. Our clothes were nearly dried, also our tongues and throat.

"I'm thirsty. Can we drink water from the sea?" Danica asked pacing nearer towards the shore.

"Dan, don't be silly. Salt water will only make you thirstier. It won't help." I took the crook of her arm and dragged her back under a big tree.

The four of us rested under the shade.

"How long have we been walking?" Cassandra probed.

"Well, based on the sun's position when we stumbled here, and the sun's position now, I guess a couple of hours." Rowena nonchalantly answered, earning inquisitive stares from the rest of us.

"What? You asked, I answered." She gave us a defensive look.

"We were just surprised, Row." Danica giggled.

"We need to find food and water. I'm tired and thirsty and hungry." Cassandra complained as she lay down on the sand.

"You are always hungry Cass," I kidded, earning laughs from Rowena and Danica, and a glare from Cassandra.

"Not funny! I really am hungry and thirsty, and I know you are, too!" Cassandra was right, every one of us really were hungry and thirsty.

Danica continued teasing Cassandra, the two of them chased each other down like children. Kicking sand at each other.

"You know, running will only make you thirstier!" I called at them and turned my gaze back to the thicket.

Cassandra, Danica, and Rowena continued yelling jests at each other.

"Hey! Everyone be quiet." I yelled.

"Why?" Cassandra questioned.

"I think I hear something." I mumbled an answer.

"I can hear it, too." Rowena walked nearer towards me.

"It's running water!" the two of us exclaimed.

"Running water? A faucet?" Danica looked more confused.

"No, silly. A river." I quickly stated. I got on my feet and withdrew my knife.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Cassandra called as I ran towards the forest.

The three of them abruptly followed me as I found my way through the thicket and towards the gurgling river.

"Cass, Dan, Row! I found it," I burst into laughter and hastily got on my knees to scoop up water. Danica, Cassandra and Rowena quickly followed suit. We drank the clean water to our hearts content.

"That was refreshing!" Rowena commented and the three of us agreed.

I was resting on a rock when a flash of red caught my eye. With the sight of it, I got on my feet, ran to a tree, and climbed up.

"What is she up to now?" Cassandra gave a groan of protest after seeing me climbing up a tree.

I laughed, "I thought you were hungry Cass. And I was planning on bringing you lot some of these." I showed them the apples I picked. Smiles started to appear on their faces.

"Eeee!" Danica excitedly squealed and reached out her hands.

"Make sure you catch them." I warned before tossing each a couple of apples.

We started munching on the apples as soon as I got down from the tree.

"How did you learn to climb a tree like that?" Danica asked me, finishing her apple and throwing the core to who-knows-where.

I shrugged, "Actually, I don't know. Maybe the excitement of having something edible to eat made me do it."

After finishing all of the apples I picked, we decided to get some rest.

When I woke up, the sky was already getting dark. But the darkness didn't affect me, the sound I woken up to did. It was a howl. I scurried to my feet, the knife in my hand.

"Cassandra, wake up." I whispered.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, trying to open her eyes. It flung open when she saw the look on my face and the knife in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra whispered.

"Wake the others up. Make sure they don't make a sound." I instructed.

My body was wide awake now, my eyes surveying the surroundings. The rest of my friends are up now.

"Climb a tree, all of you. But be quiet." I directed under duress.

"Why?"

"Just trust me!" I whispered.

"Stay there until I tell you to go down. Make no sound, and don't get seen." I stepped forward, careful not to make any noise.

Movement came from the corner of my eyes. Instantly, I turned and carefully sauntered to its direction.

The sound of breaking twigs and the rustling of dried leaves froze me on my spot. I turned around and found something horrible staring at me.

A four-legged furry animal bared its teeth before me.

I started backtracking, slowly at first. My eyes never dropped from the brute's gaze. I couldn't clearly see what it was. But I'm very sure it was big.

Fear got the best from me; I started to run back to the river. The brute followed, and when we both faced each other under the glow of the moon, I saw what I was about to face. A huge wolf.

My knees started to shake. My hands were trembling.

The wolf started towards me. I lifted higher my knife, and I swear I could see it sneering at me.

In a split second, the wolf lunged at me. I heard the screams from my friends and the snarls of the wolf. Then, a soft whimper. I was lying on my back; the wolf lay on top of me, motionless. Footsteps rung in my ears, and quickly, the heavy weight was lifted away from me.

I sat upright, gasping for air. Arms wrapped around me, and soft sobs could be heard.

"Never, ever do that again." Cassandra scolded me.

Danica slapped my arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" I whined.

"For being stupid! Do you really have to go run and look for trouble?" she chided.

"If you ever do that again, I tell you, I'm going to maim you!" Rowena gave me an angry, yet worried, look.

I started cleaning myself. I removed my white polo shirt, leaving me in a black tank top, and washed it. The wolf's blood stained the whole front of the polo. I was about to finish when I heard something. Actually, I wasn't hearing anything at all, it was too quiet. Slowly, I reached for my knife.

"Stand up." A deep voice commanded. I retrieved my hand, the knife hidden behind my wrist, and carefully stood up and turned towards the source of the voice.

I looked up and found a man on a horse staring down on me; the blade of his sword touched my neck. At least, I thought it was a man on a horse, but it was more like a cross between human and horse. From the waist up, it was humanoid in form, but the rest, was a black stallion.

"Who are you?" it bellowed. My knees juddered.

My eyes caught a glimpse of my friends from behind the centaur. They weren't tied or gagged, but the holds of the other centaurs were firm. They couldn't move, the grip on their arm pained them.

"Let my friends go." I said under my breath.

"Not until you tell me why you are here. And why you have blood on your face." The centaur in front of me roared.

"I don't know why my friends and I are here. And the blood came from that." I answered, pointing to the wolf's dead body near the bank of the river. The centaur shifted his gaze from me to the wolf, but his expression remained the same.

"Now, can you let go of my friends?" I asked with a raised voice. The centaur glared at me and I could feel the coldness of his sword against the skin of my neck.

"Why are you here?" It scowled.

"We don't know! We have no idea," I shot back, which made the centaur angrier.

"Do not lie! Are you Her allies?"

"What? No! And why would I lie, you're the one holding a very sharp sword by my neck?" I was very frustrated by this centaur's close-mindedness. And what did he mean by 'her allies'?


	3. First Impression

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do READ&REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE – FIRST IMPRESSION

"Pax, Glenstorm!" a deep voice called out. And the centaur turned to its direction.

"Lower your sword." A man on a white horse appeared. Well, now, I'm sure that this one was really human. And the horse wasn't really a horse, but a beautiful unicorn.

"But sire, I doubt her. I have never seen her or her friends before." The centaur, called Glenstorm, stated.

"But that is no reason to threaten her. Let go of her friends." The man instructed. He looked like he was at most three years older than me, but the centaur, Glenstorm, called him sire. The rest of the centaurs did what they were told and bowed low for the man. Cassandra, Rowena, and Danica, quickly ran to my side.

"You are not from here. Where are you from?" the man questioned.

"We are from the Camden, London." Cassandra answered.

"You are from London?" the man looked more confused. "Who's from London, Pete?" another man appeared. This time, the second man looked younger than the first.

"They are, your highness." Glenstorm answered.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to find our way back home," said Rowena.

"In the middle of the night?" The second man mused.

"He's right. We can't go wandering in the night. You were almost killed by a wolf." Danica motioned towards me.

"Killed by a wolf? Where is the wolf?" the first man questioned.

"Right there, your highness." Glenstorm pointed to the lifeless body of the brute.

"Who killed the wolf?" the second man asked, his voice shocked.

I raised my hand. "I did. But it was in an act of self defence. The wolf lunged at me and I didn't have a choice." I sullenly answered.

"Very well. Glenstorm, kindly give the four of them a ride back to the castle." The first man instructed. Cassandra rode on Glenstorm, Rowena on Garsden, and Danica on Gabard. I was walking towards the last centaur, Galdon.

"Galdon, I want you to hurry back and inform the queens and king about what happened. Tell them I will meet them in the Assembly Hall." The centaur hurriedly galloped away.

"You." The first man called me. "I want to talk to you. Is it okay if I give you the ride back?" I nodded and he helped me up his horse.

We arrived in a beautiful enormous castle that shined like stars in the night. The intoxicating smell of the ocean filled my lungs. The cool breeze was purely refreshing.

The horse stopped when we reached the stables. I looked around and my friends weren't there.

"They are already inside." The man somehow answered the question in my head.

"Oh." The only thing that came to my mind as an answer. How intelligent.

He was removing the saddle on his horse and securing it in the stables. When he was finished, we started inside the castle.

It was very magnificent; I couldn't find any word to describe the interior of the castle. The man led me to a huge hall. My friends were already there, the second man I met in the woods, another man, and two girls. One was about my age.

"Peter!" the younger girl exclaimed as she ran towards the man beside me. "We thought something happened to you. You had us worrying."

"Sorry about that, Lu." The man, Peter I assumed, patted the girl's back. She smiled and ran back to her previous chair.

I took the empty seat beside Danica and Peter took the seat at the end of the table.

"Where are you from?" The girl who was about my age asked.

"From Camden, London." Cassandra answered on our behalf.

"All of you are from London?" The second man we met earlier in the woods probed.

"What do you think, Ed? They came here together." The oldest girl stated, as a matter of fact.

Danica nodded. "Are you sisters?" the younger girl bluntly asked.

"We act like one, but no. We are friends, best friends." This time, Rowena was the one who answered.

"Oh my, what poor conduct we have. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Queen Lucy, The Valiant." The younger girl introduced.

"Yes, yes. Lucy is right. We are very sorry. I'm Queen Susan, The Gentle."

"I am King Edmund, The Just." Introduced the second man that we met in the woods.

"I am King Caspian the Tenth."

"And I am High King Peter, the Magnificent."

The four of us quickly got on our feet and curtsied. "An honour to meet you, your Highnesses." We chorused.

"Can we have your names?" Lucy politely queried.

"Oh, we apologize, Your Highness. I am Cassandra Jane Darson."

"I am Rowena Joy Phillips.

"Danica Crystal Martin, Your Majesties.

"Ellina Camille Collins, and we are truly honoured to meet your Majesties."

The four of us curtsied again.

"What has brought you here?" Caspian inquired as we reclaimed our seats.

"We have no idea, your highness. We were just swimming away from our sinking boat and when we came out, we arrived here." Cassandra tried explaining, but only received confused looks.

I cleared my throat, "We were riding a boat through an underground river, the rope that was guiding us was cut clean and a mysterious hole appeared on our boat. We swam away and ended up in some sort of beach. We looked for water, that's why we were in the river but after a while, we fell asleep. I woke up because I heard a howl. I looked for it and that's when I found the wolf, or the wolf found me. I ran back to the river, where the wolf lunged at me, but my knife got through it first. When you found us, I was cleaning my polo." I lifted up the article of clothing which was still damp.

After explaining to the Kings and Queens, I sat back down, and my friends and I held hands under the table.

They started whispering to each other and exchange nervous looks.

"But they can't be, Pete. She just killed a wolf. And they, obviously, have no idea of her!" I heard Edmund whisper.

"She was attacked by a wolf, Pete. They thought she was an enemy; that she was with Narnia. It is highly unlikely that she is one of them." Susan backed up Edmund.

"Ed, Su, we can't be sure. They are strangers to the lands. We don't know why they are here. We don't know if they are lying or not. They might just be pulling out a show." Peter answered in a hush tone. But being closer to them, I heard it quite clearly.

'Is that what the centaur, Glenstorm, meant about the four of us being allies of her? Who is this enemy they are talking about? Why would they accuse us of such things? Why will he say that we are hoaxing them to befriend us? Do we look like liars? We may be strangers but, we aren't what they think we are.' I thought to myself. I clenched my free hand so tight that I felt my nails sinking in my hand, and my knuckles tearing my skin.

Caspian cleared his throat when he saw that the four of us were too quiet and I was intently listening to their discussion. The other four royals turned to him in confusion. The look on their faces, clearly asking him for an explanation.

"I think it proper to just ask them." He motioned to us.

"Ask us what?" Cassandra queried.

"Are you sure the four of you haven't been to Narnia?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

The four of us shook our heads immediately. "Where is that?" Danica innocently asked.

Edmund, who was drinking water from his goblet, almost spat it out after hearing Danica's question.

"You're in Narnia." He finally answered. Hearing this, Danica flushed bright red.

All of a sudden, a faun came bursting in through the large doors. "I'm sorry to intrude, your Highnesses. But dinner will be served in half an hour." He announced and quickly left.

"Well, we should prepare for dinner." Edmund excitedly stated.

Peter shot him a stare which meant, 'no one will eat until we finish this.'

"Your presence in Narnia is, frankly, uncalled for and is a mystery for us. To be straight with you, we were in the woods merely because we were chasing down a pack of wolves that tried to attack the castle. But instead of the brutes, we found you. I, for one, do not think that it is a coincidence." Peter gave a suspicious look.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, my friends and I also do not want to be here. We almost drowned coming here, and killed by a wolf when we step foot in this place, Narnia as you call it. Now, if you are saying that the attack on your castle connects to us and we are allies of your enemy and that we are hoaxing you, I assure you, we are clearly innocent of your accusations. We do not lie, trick people or try to put harm on the innocent. And we know perfectly well if we are not wanted, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving right away. I'm sure your highness will be happy to hear that." I exclaimed furiously as I got on me feet and started to drag my friends out of the assembly hall and away from this castle.

"Wait!" a shrill scream stopped me from my tracks. My head quickly turned and to my surprise, Lucy was out of her chair. She was standing right in front of me.

"My brother didn't mean it that way!" she shot a dirty look at Peter.

I flourished a small smile, "Don't worry Queen Lucy. We know where we belong, obviously, it is not here."

"But it is already dark out. You and your friends have nowhere to go. And the wood is not a safe place." Susan put in, standing next to Lucy.

"I know you haven't got food, I saw the cores of the apples earlier." Edmund added sheepishly.

I sighed inwardly. "Please stay." Lucy flaunted her beautiful round blue eyes.

"They shall stay." All of the girls turned to Peter. Lucy beamed and started to jump in elation.

"Now, Susan, Lu, can you show them their rooms. And have them cleaned for dinner." Peter instructed and strode out of the hall.


	4. Unexpected Friends

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR – UNEXPECTED FRIENDS

"Ellina, here is your room. I hope you find it to your liking." Susan opened the double doors and stepped aside.

I entered the room with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "This…this is too much."

Lucy giggled, "Don't be silly, all rooms in Cair Paravel are almost the same. Susan decorated them herself."

I glanced at Susan whose cheeks were tinted with red. "It is beautiful. Thank you, Your Highnesses."

Susan smiled, "There are clothes in the wardrobe, and you can change into them. I'll be back to escort you and your friends to the banqueting hall." Lucy waved goodbye before the doors closed.

I sat on the soft bed; the sheets were a soft silk. 'Why are we here?' I thought to myself.

It took me a couple more minutes of thinking before I started to clean myself. I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a cotton robe, all clean and fresh again. I scanned the contents of the wardrobe. It was full of dresses, about my size; breeches in earthy colours, tunics, blouses, skirts, belts, and at the bottom, boots and sandals were neatly arranged.

I slipped on a long-sleeved white blouse, black breeches and my black boots. My hair was all around the place, so I decided to tie it up in a high ponytail, and it fell neatly, half-way my back.

"Ellina, are you ready?" Lucy's voice shattered the eerie silence of my room.

"Yes." I answered, opening the door. Lucy greeted me with a bright smile. Honestly, how can a fourteen year old be soo innocent and cute? I never remembered myself being like her.

We started for the banqueting hall to have dinner. Lucy kept on asking me about the my life back in Camden along the way. But I was more than happy to answer all of them as best as I could.

I found myself stopping short in front of the Banqueting Hall. Everything was huge! The portraitures were beautiful, the chandeliers looked brilliant, the air was filled with the fragrance of flowers and everywhere I turned, my eyes were greeted with beautiful marvels.

"Ellina" Lucy tugged on my sleeves. "Oh."

She pulled me to the empty seat next to hers. The room was awfully silent. Peter sat at the end of the table; to his right were Caspian, Edmund, Danica, and Rowena. To his left were Susan, Lucy, me, and Cassandra. Everyone started to eat, but the eerie silence still clung in the air.

The rest were half-done with eating, even Danica and Rowena who are the slowest eaters I ever met. I on the other hand hadn't touched my food yet. I silently sighed.

"Ow!" I muttered under my breath. Someone was kicking me from under the table. I took a quick look and found that the culprit was Danica.

I looked up to give her a venomous stare; she only shrugged and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Answering with a nod and then I went back to "eating" my food.

"Ow!" Cassandra elbowed me.

"What now?" I whispered, clearly irritated.

"Are you not feeling well? You haven't touched your food." She muttered in concern.

"I told you, I'm okay." I shot back, but my voice came louder than I intended. And with the silence, it almost sounded like I was shouting.

Everyone in the table gave me a curious look. I stood up hesitantly, my chair screeched in protest. "Your Majesties, if you could please excuse me. I'm sorry." I apologized and quickly ran away from the banqueting hall.

Until I was sure that the distance between me and the rest was far away as possible, I stopped. To my surprise, me feet lead me to the palace gardens. The flowers were in bloom, their fragrance intoxicated my lungs. The moon gave a beautiful glow, and the stars decorated the night sky.

I quietly sat on a stone bench under a lamppost and hugged my knees. I didn't know what came over me during dinner. But I was sure that I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not actually sure what 'it' is.

I sighed inwardly, "What's gotten over me?" I buried my face in my hands, tears started to fill my eyes.

"Ellina, are you alright?" a soft voice, full of sincerity and worry, approached me. I looked up and found the concerned guise of Lucy staring down on me.

"Oh, Queen Lucy. Well, I'm fine, at least I think I am." I forced a smile.

Lucy sat on the bench beside me, "Are you sure? You really had us worried when you stormed out of the banqueting hall. Susan thought it was the food, or the accommodations, she's really concerned. Everyone is looking for you." Lucy smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, your Highness, I am truly sorry. I don't want to burden you and your siblings, Queen Lucy." I lowered my head to hide the infamy I was feeling.

Lucy gently placed her hand on my shoulder, "Oh no, you and your friends are not a burden. I know you had a rough morning in Narnia, and we understand that. And I want to be friends with all of you. It is not every day that a human from our world stumbles upon Narnia."

"But my Queen, we aren't supposed to be here." I mumbled. Lucy hugged me, I looked up and smiled apologetically at her.

"Ellina, there is a reason why you are here. We may not know it right now, but I feel it's something important; Aslan has something great planned for you and your friends. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Queen Lucy. But who is this Aslan, you speak of?"

"He is the Great Lion. He made Narnia and helped us defend it a lot of times. He is like a father to us, he saves us a lot." Lucy sighed as she remembered her adventures with her siblings and Aslan in Narnia.

"He sounds awfully nice." I smiled.

"But he is not a tame lion, mind you." Lucy started giggling and I found myself joining her.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Lucy smiled at me sweetly. I nodded vigorously.

"Do stop calling me Queen, or you Highness, or anything of that sort. Please! I'm younger than you, I don't want to seem old. Just call me Lucy, Lucy Pevensie. The youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie." We both laughed.

"Of course, your high…Lucy. Sure thing, Lu." She beamed, hearing this.

"Ellina, sorry about my brother, Peter." Lucy smiled wryly.

"High King Peter is your brother?" She nodded. "Oh, I thought Queen Susan and King Edmund are your only siblings. Well, I just find it hard to believe so, maybe, because the three of you and King Caspian were kinder towards us."

Lucy laughed, "He's just over-protective and all. But you'll like him, eventually." Lucy got on her feet and brushed her skirt. "I doubt that." I mused.

"Shall we go inside now?" she offered a hand.

I softly shook my head, "Thank you Lu, but if it is okay, I wish to stay here longer."

She nodded with a smile and started back to Cair Paravel. "I'll tell them you're fine." With this, she waved goodbye and disappeared in the castle.

'I really have to thank Lucy for being a good friend.' I thought to myself.

I started to walk along the path, the darkness didn't bother me, and I wasn't quite alone. Naiads and Dryads greeted me when I pass by them. I settled under a marvellous Birch Tree that was overlooking a small lake.

I started playing with the blades of grass, the air became chilly. But I don't want to go back inside, not yet anyway.

"It is very late, and cold out here. You should be inside the castle, if not in bed, right now." A man's voice spoke.

I quickly got on my feet and greeted the man who owned the voice. "Your majesty, good evening." I curtsied.

"Good evening indeed. Why are you still here? Aren't you cold?" he asked, sitting beside my previous spot. He motioned me to reclaim my seat, I adhered.

"I was just sorting my thoughts." I added, "Your Highness."

He scoffed, "If you and your friends insist on calling me Your Highness, or High King, or anything of the sort, I would be forced to grow out a beard!"

I started to laugh with him.

"Honestly, I tried asking the Narnians to call me by name, but they wouldn't! I even tried ordering them, but it didn't last long. So please, can you consent to my request?"

I smiled, "Certainly, Peter."

"Yes! Now I feel like I'm nineteen again!" Peter threw his arms in the air in triumph.

"You're nineteen?"

"Why? Do I look younger?"

I shook my head, "I thought you were older. Maybe, twenty-one?"

"Oh really? You thought I was that old?" he said, rhetorically.

"Sorry, I didn't assume you were just a year older than me."

Peter sighed, but a faint smile was tugging on his lips.

"You know, you really had us worried earlier. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" asked Peter.

"I apologize for my actions earlier, Peter. It was just…my friends kept on bugging me if I was okay, and I kind of…wasn't. Sorry for ruining your dinner." I turned around to hide the shame I was feeling.

'I embarrassed myself… and my friends. How selfish could I get?' I mulled over.

"No don't worry about that. It has been a while since they, we, felt so attached to other people. I never saw Lucy and Susan so worried before. But don't dwell on that, it's actually nice to see them being with girls their age. And, I might as well tell you, Lucy really looks up to you." He gave my shoulder a reassuring pat.

Peter got on his feet, offered me a hand, which I reluctantly grabbed, and helped me up.

Without a word, the two of us came back to the castle. He escorted me to my room.

"Thank you for seeing me to bed. Good night, Peter. And sorry, again."

"Good night." He smiled and started for his room.

I huffed silently, "Maybe we can get along. Maybe."

I readied myself for bed and when I was done; my back hit the soft sheets of my bed.

"What's wrong with you? Ellina, you just had an emotional outburst, twice, today. It is unlike you!" I scolded myself as I shifted my position in my bed.

I finally snuggled with my pillow and fell fast asleep.


	5. A Nice Change

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' ****CREATIONS**.

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE – A NICE CHANGE

A beautiful maiden roused me from slumber. I sat upright and stared at her quizzically. She looked like she was in her early thirties, yet she owned a bright smile. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a plain grey work dress.

She smiled at me when she saw the confused look on my face.

"I am your lady in waiting." She cleared.

After hearing this, I got more confused.

"Wait, my lady in waiting? But I'm not royalty? Why?"

"The Kings and Queens wanted to make sure that your stay in Cair Paravel would be well-off, especially the High King." She casually stated.

"Peter?"

"You sound very surprise, milady. The High King is very kind, you know. He takes good care of his guests. He actually assigned you and your friends helpers." She took my hand and gently pulled me away from bed.

I was still in a shocked state when I saw her fixing my bed.

"Oh no. I can do that. There is, really, no need for you to make my bed for me." I tried to stop her.

"Well, milady, it is the High King's orders. And besides, you have to clean up and ready yourself for lunch in a couple of hours."

"Lunch? What about breakfast?" I wondered.

The lady smiled, "You have slept through it, milady. Actually, Queen Susan got worried, but your friends told them that it is very common of you to skip breakfast." She handed me a towel and my cotton robe and gently ushered me to the bathroom.

I quickly took my bath and when I was done, I wrapped the robe around me and exited the bathroom.

The lady was cleaning the room, "Milady, you are peculiarly clean." She said as she helped me pick my clothes. She took out a red dress and tried to help me get in it.

"No. I'm not comfortable with dresses, really." I laughed nervously. "This will do," I cried as I took a similar blouse I wore last night, blue breeches and a red belt.

I was sitting in front of my vanity; my 'lady in waiting' forced me. She was neatly braiding my hair as I struggled with my boots.

"There you go. You look beautiful, milady." She commented, a faint red tinted my cheeks as I thanked her.

The two of us were walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Milady, I have to help with the lunch preparations. If you need me, you can find me in the kitchen, if not in the maids' quarters." She simply said and started to walk inside the galley.

"Wait!" I called, and she turned. "Who would I look for?" she smiled and curtsied.

"Cecilia, milady." Was her answer and then she took off.

After that, I found myself wandering aimlessly around the castle. I passed a grand pergola, slowly, I opened its doors and to my great astonishment, I found Cair Paravel's Library. It was huge!

There were bookshelves lined on the wall, extending from the floor to the ceiling. And there were also rows and rows of high shelves, also filled with books of all sizes and shapes. At one side of the library, there were wooden tables and chairs that served as desks.

The windows were long, and had stunning draperies hung to it, in the morning, it lighted the whole room. But at night, the enormous chandeliers will take its place in lighting up the library.

I was very overwhelmed with the sight. I absolutely loved books, books of all kinds and genres.

Systematically, I scanned the first shelf first, and took out the first five books that caught my interest. With that, I ran to the table nearest the window and placed the book in a pile. I ran towards a shelf to get some pieces of parchment that were bound together, quill and ink, and ran back to my table. I stationed myself there for what felt like hours, I took down notes, as fast as my hand can take, about Narnia.

The history, the laws, the inhabitants, their traditions and culture, anything I could think of that would help me gain knowledge of Narnia.

I was finishing my last sentence when the library door swung open.

"Oh, for the love of Aslan! I was worried sick looking for you, milady." Cecilia came running towards me, her grey dress fluttering with her speed.

"Cecilia, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She stopped in front of me and took a deep breath before saying, "Lunch is about to start and you are being called… Good heavens, you haven't cleared your books."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologized as I got my notes and the books that I took earlier.

"No, no, I'll take care of that. You have to go now, milady." She insisted taking the books from my hands.

I nodded and thanked her before I started sprinting down the foyers and towards the banqueting hall. On my way, the ribbon that tamed my hair in a braid fell loose and when I arrived at the banqueting hall, my hair was all over my face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I took a deep breath. "I got caught up in the library." I held out my notes for them to see.

"It's alright." Lucy beamed.

I took the seat next to hers and everyone began to eat.

"Is that a new book?" Susan probed, "I have never seen that in the library before."

I shook my head. "No, Queen Susan. These are my notes." I was still short of breath.

"Oh, please, Ellina. Stop calling us that. We are all friends, so address us by our names." All the royals nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can I see your notes?" Lucy turned to me.

I was hesitant to let her see my notes, especially with my penmanship. But I felt like I couldn't say no to dear Lucy.

Nonetheless, I agreed and gave her my notes.

Her face brightened as she skimmed through the pages.

"Su, look at these!" she beckoned for Susan to come closer. Seeing them huddled up in front of my notes mad me feel a bit conscious. 'What if I misspelled something? Or made mistakes while I was taking down notes?' I thought to myself miserably.

"This…this is amazing! Why, it has everything inside it, and the sketches are wonderful." Susan beamed, passing my notes to Peter.

The High King cocked an eyebrow, "Well done. I need something like this. When did you finish this?"

"Just this morning." Peter grinned.

My notes were passed from Peter to Caspian to Edmund.

"Who could read this?" he bluntly asked. The Kings and Queens shot him a venomous stare.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Edmund shook his head rapidly. "I was talking about the size of the letters, and how close together they are. I can't write this small."

"That's because you can not write at all, Ed." Lucy kidded with a triumphant smile.

"Funny, Lu. How would you know? You can't read!" Edmund shot back, a smug look on his face.

"Honestly, can the two of you stop arguing?" exclaimed Susan, irritated.

"Ellina, aren't you tired of all the studying we had back in our world?" Danica tried to shift the topic.

"Yeah, all those note-taking that we did almost broke my arm." Cassandra complained

"And seeing my penmanship over and over and over again has gotten me sick!" Rowena added and everyone started to laugh.

I shook my head. "Honestly, no. I actually miss it."

Cassandra made a shocked expression, which the rest found funny.

"If that is the situation, would you mind helping me with my paperwork, then?" Peter requested, taking another bite of steak.

Susan glared at him disbelievingly and was about to open her mouth to admonish her older brother. "Sure thing, Peter." I answered, stopping Susan from further arguments.

Lunch ended and everyone started to go their separate ways. Edmund and Caspian went out for training. Lucy, Danica and Rowena hurried to the gardens. Peter, I honestly didn't see where he went off to. And Susan and Cassandra started for the stables. "Ellina! Would you like to join us? I'm going to teach Cassandra how to ride a horse." Susan prompted. "Sure. I'm just going to my room to keep this." I said, holding up the book. "I'll meet you in the stables." I added before striding away towards my room.

"Okay, I'm lost. Where was my room again?" I asked myself as I stood at the top of the grand staircase of Cair Paravel.

I had my book in between my arm and the side of my body. I was staring at the hallway, trying to guess where I should go. I was about to take a step to the left when I heard someone clearing their throat.

"Oh. Peter, hi! Do you need anything?" He shook his head, "Not now. But I was serious when I said I needed help in my paperwork. Maybe, tonight? I have a huge pile of paperwork on my desk."

"Well, I, too, was serious when I said that I'll help. I'll come by your study tonight, to help you with the huge pile of paperwork you are talking about." I answered with a laugh.

"Thank you, then. Where are you going, by the way?"

"Hopefully, my room. I can't seem to remember where it is."

Peter laughed. "I'll take you there." My cheeks flushed scarlet when he took my arm and hooked it with his.

We arrived at my room; I quickly removed my arm from Peter's and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" I offered and he reluctantly agreed.

I placed my book on top of my vanity and turned to peter who was scrutinizing my room.

"You are peculiarly clean." He commented. "You are not the only one who thought of that." I mused.

"I'm going to the stables, care to join?"

"Oh, yes!" I answered a little bit too excited. Peter gave me an amused look.

"Well, Susan wanted to teach Cassandra and I equitation." I smiled nervously.

"Let's get going then." Peter smirked and strode out my room.


	6. Taming A Shadow

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' ****CREATIONS**.

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX – TAMING A SHADOW

Peter and I arrived at the stables, Susan and Cassandra weren't there. But two horses were already out, one was Susan's horse, according to Peter.

He went further in the stables, and I quickly followed. Peter stopped in front of a marvellous white unicorn. He brushed its mane and patted it lovingly on its nose.

I heard a faint neigh from the back of the stables. Well, let's just say that curiosity got the better of me and I found myself starting to walk towards it.

To my great surprise I found a beautiful black stallion secured in a tight stall. Its neck was chained to a concrete post and it was neighing angrily. I felt very pitiful for it.

I felt so sorry for it that I decided to stretch my arms and pet it. It started huffing when it saw me making a move towards it, but I just smiled and slowly began to linger my hand before it. It seemed to relax a bit and I took that as cue to touch it and nuzzle its nose.

I took another step closer to it and rubbed both my hands on the horse's head. It gave out a pleased bray.

"Ellina, step away from the horse." I turned and found Peter holding out his left hand for me and a sword drawn out in his right.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because that horse is wild, Ellina. It is not safe for an expert rider, let alone for you. Now, slowly step away from it." Peter looked more panicked when I shook my head and opened the horse's stall.

"Ellina, Stop!" he yelled, seeing me fidgeting with the chain around the horse's neck.

I turned to him, quite irritated. "What is wrong with you? This horse is more tamed than you give it credit for. And I don't see him as dangerous as you say he is."

"Ellina," Peter tried to act calm, "That horse gave me this." He lifted his tunic and showed me a five-inch scar. "I tried riding that horse before, and it gave me a very nice mark and a week's vacation in my room with nurses, frantically coming in and out of the door."

I raised an eyebrow, "Bet you liked that, didn't you?"

"What?" Peter's sword lowered and the horse neighed furiously. Peter abruptly had his guard up again. "Ellina, get out of that stall, now!" he ordered.

I found myself glaring at the High King. "'You are not the boss of me." I whispered softly, so no one but the horse can hear what I said.

"Do you mind if I ride you?" I asked the horse, holding up a dark brown saddle.

"Of course, milady. But please, do not tighten too much the harness." The horse answered.

"Oh!" I started to giggle. "High King Peter! I think you had this wonderful horse all wrong!"

"But…You talk?" Peter stammered.

"Yes, Your Excellency. I am truly sorry for hurting you. The harness around me was too tight, and I wasn't used to it. As you know, I was captured when I was grazing by the Western Woods. And as you said, I am wild."

I started to put the saddle on, but I was clueless on how to do it!

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk all day, or are you going to be a gentleman and help me with this saddle?" I flourished a mischievous grin.

Peter shook his head in disbelief and sheathed back his sword. "Let me do that." Peter worked on the saddle, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose, he also removed the chain around the horse's neck.

We were outside the stables; Peter held out his white unicorn for me, "Here, you ride my horse, just to be safe."

I briskly shook my head, "No way! I think this horse has had enough of your heavy bottom. And it clearly allowed me to ride it, not you." Peter let out a sigh of incredulity, but still helped me climb on the horse.

"Do you have a name, noble horse?" I asked it, stroking its mane.

"Shadow, is what I'm called." it answered with a proud neigh. "A magnificent name, for a magnificent horse."

Peter scoffed, rolled his eyes and mounted his horse, a smirk playing on his lips. He rode to my side and took hold of the reins.

"Peter, how will I learn to ride if you are the one holding the reins?" I complained.

"You will learn to ride a horse, once you learn to listen to me."

"Oh!" I huffed, "Peter, Shadow is a wild horse, but he is kind. You have him all wrong. Now give me the reins." I extended my arms to receive the reins.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he whined but still refused to give the reins to me.

"I should be the one asking you that!"

The two of us rode around Cair Paravel, looking for Susan and Cassandra. But we found Caspian and Edmund first.

The pair just finished training and were still soaked in sweat.

"Your brother has beaten me, yet again." Exclaimed, a still jolly, Caspian. In any case, only the High King can beat the First Sword of Narnia.

"How, long did it last?" Asked Peter.

"About, fifteen minutes." Edmund answered proudly.

"Caspian, I think you are getting a bit slow nowadays." Peter said a hint of teasing in his tone.

"I cannot concentrate, and you know the reason why." Caspian admitted a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Peter!" Edmund chided, "Is this the Wild stallion you tried riding a week ago? Why is Ellina riding it?"

"Ask her." Was simply Peter's answer.

Caspian and Edmund looked up to me for an explanation. I glared at Peter and released a deep sigh.

"Well, your brother had this magnificent horse all wrong. Am I right, Shadow?"

"Yes, milady. But it wasn't my intention to bring harm to the High King, Your Majesties." Shadow answered. Caspian's and Edmund's mouths were agape after hearing Shadow talk for the first time.

"But you are a Talking Beast, why are you letting Ellina ride on your back?" Caspian asked, no offence intended.

"She is my mistress, now, my King. She has saved me from the horrid stall I was once in and also from the horrid fate that a wild horse like me shall be kept in chains. She saw good in me when people see likewise."

Peter flushed red with embarrassment, for he was the one who ordered that Shadow be chained.

"I am sorry, noble horse, for having you kept that way. For I didn't know who you were at first." Peter bowed his head and reached his hand out to pat the horse.

The horse neighed and bobbed its head, "No need sire, for it was my entire fault."

Peter was about to answer Shadow when Susan and Cassandra galloped towards us.

"Ellina!" Susan called, waving her hands.

"I see you found someone who will teach you how to ride." She teased.

"Oh, yes, Susan. Peter is a great teacher. He lets me take hold of the reins." I answered, irony dripping from every word I said.

Everyone noticed that Peter was still gripping the reins of my horse.

"I'll be delighted to give the reins to you, if you just listened to me earlier." He fired.

"Well, if I listened to you back in the stables, I wouldn't be riding Shadow right now! And he wouldn't be free!" I shot back, my voice slightly raised.

Peter furrowed his brows, shooting me a dirty look. Caspian, Edmund and Susan knew what this meant, and they wanted to be out of this argument and out of Peter's sight as soon as they could.

I was fuming a bright shade of red, mu knuckles, white from gripping on the reins too hard. Cassandra knew what this meant as well. And she doesn't want to be within my sight range and earshot as soon as possible.

Caspian and Edmund started walking back to the castle, and Susan and Cassandra rode away, as far from us as they could be.

"So, you knew that this… this wild animal is safe?" Peter's voice was close to a yell.

"No, of course I didn't. Mind you, this poor animal, you are calling wild is within hearing distance!"

"He isn't a poor animal! He's not tamed! He may be dangerous."

"I beg to disagree! Shadow is kind, he may not be tamed but he is also not a brute!"

The argument went on and on and on, as we were riding around Cair Paravel. But it wasn't just about Shadow; the fire spread quickly. It burned to the topic of how hot-headed I am and how arrogant Peter is and so many more. We just had to strike each other, but we still kept riding side by side. Oh, how ridiculous we looked, such hypocrites

The Narnians who saw us didn't try to stop our arguments, they quickly scurried away. They, too, know to stay away from a fuming mad High King.

It was already supper, and I was hurrying down the staircase to the Banqueting Hall. "I'm running late." I whispered to no one.

I was busy fidgeting with the dress Cecilia forced me to wear. She took away all the breeches, blouses and tunics in my wardrobe, saying they smell bad and promised to give them back after washing them. I found that hard to believe but I didn't have any choice. I was already late for Supper.

"A few more steps and I'll be in the banqueting hall." I told myself. But when I took a sharp turn to the entrance, I bumped into someone who was standing there.

"I'm so…" I stopped myself from apologizing when I saw that Peter was the one I bumped into. He gave me a glare, which I delightfully returned.

Apparently, the High King was also late.

I quickly stood up and brushed my dress then paced towards my seat, between Lucy and Cassandra.

Everyone was silent. I knew very well why. And no one started a conversation or even wanted to make a sound and risk their heads. Well, no one except me.

"So, Lucy, what did you and my friends do today?"

Lucy smiled simply, "We met with the dryads in the garden."

"Oh, how nice. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we surely did." She beamed.

"Good to hear that someone had fun today." I smiled sincerely at Lucy and my friends, but shot a spiteful look at Peter.


	7. Start Anew

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' ****CREATIONS**.

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN – START ANEW

Supper was surprisingly peaceful, if you didn't take notice of the glares and the puns.

I was walking back to my room; I stopped when I was in front of the door.

I'm supposed to help Peter with his paperwork tonight. But we had a very heated argument earlier today. Still, I gave my word. And I'm not the kind of person who will take back what I promised.

With a deep sigh, I set off for Peter's room.

"What am I doing here?" I muttered to myself once the door of Peter's study was in view.

I put on a brave face…wait, why? It is not like I'm charging for battle; I'm just here to keep my word.

I stood in front of Peter's study, still averse to knock. "I'm just here to keep my word." I reminded myself, and commenced knocking on the door.

"Came to apologize?" a voice came up from behind me. I made a swift turn, and to my 'absolute delight', I found Peter smirking down on me.

I crossed my arms in front of me and rolled my eyes. He is still his arrogant self.

"Apologize for what? I don't remember doing something wrong, especially to you." I responded, mockingly. I can't help if he pushes me to be mean at him.

He also crossed his arms on his chest and rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't. You? Doing something wrong? I highly doubt that." Exclaimed Peter, in the same manner I used.

"For crying out loud!" I threw my arms in defeat. "I'm not here to bicker with you, Peter!"

"So, why are you here?"

"To keep my word. To help you with your paperwork." I replied nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Really? Why do I feel like you're her for something else?"

"Oh good heavens! If you don't want help, then I'll just leave."

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry if I keep pushing you. I really do need help." He flashed an earnest smile.

I stood there, tapping my feet on the floor, my hands on my hips. "What are you waiting for? Your paperwork won't finish themselves, and we haven't got all night. I still want to sleep, you know!"

Peter beamed and opened the door to his study. He offered a hand, "Ladies first!"

I rolled my eyes and marched inside, ignoring the playful smile on his face.

Looking round his study, I realized, his paperwork really is piled up on his desk.

"Have a seat." He offered a big comfy chair. I sat on it and surveyed his study. He was clean, for a man that is. Maps of Narnia and other countries were pinned on his wall, a huge shelf full of books on the right side, his wide desk on the left, a fireplace in the middle, a golden spyglass by a tall window, a couple more chairs and some file drawers.

He sat on his chair, facing me, a grin on his face. "What's with the smile?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just, we argued earlier, but you are here, helping me." Was his answer.

I simply smiled and said, "I am a woman of my word, Peter."

He gave me brief instructions on how to deal with the papers, he gave me a quill, ink and some parchment.

"When writing a reply to another king's letter, you should start it with: Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to ,whoever the King is and his title, Greeting."

I stifled a laugh.

"What do you find funny?"

I shook my head but continued to laugh, now in fits. "Nothing. It's just that, you have a very long title." I tried explaining.

"That's not quite funny." He smiled at me. "I know! I don't have any idea why I'm laughing." I covered my mouth to stop the uncontrollable giggles that came out of it.

Peter started to laugh at me and after a while of giggling and laughing for no reason, we finally came to a stop.

"That was…different." I sighed.

"I agree, I never thought I will find myself laughing that hard, with you, for no reason." Peter rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared at me.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" I queried, feeling self-conscious under his intent stare.

Peter shook his head, "we should start over."

"What? I'm not going to rewrite all the letters I've already done." I complained.

"No, not that." Peter shook his head. "Then what?" "I meant to say was, let's start over our friendship. Put all our arguments behind us and start anew."

I looked at Peter for a while, making sure that he was sincere in making friends with me. I smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice. Sure, let's start anew."

We both had huge smiles plastered on our faces as we went back to finishing his paperwork.

"Ellina, it is getting late. You should retire." Peter suggested. I shook my head.

"I can't go to bed, yet. I haven't finished the letter to the Duke of the Lone Islands, Lord Bern. This is my last letter, though." I replied without looking up from the parchment I was writing on. I heard Peter sigh and his chair scraping on the floor.

"I'll finish that." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm almost done, Pete." I responded, "Are you finish with your half?"

He nodded and showed me his just finished letter to the Tisroc of Tashbaan. I finished writing the last word and looked up to see Peter's letter.

"Oh my." is my first reaction. The second is a nervous giggle.

"Are you planning on pioneering a war with Tashbaan?" I kidded.

"I know I haven't the nicest handwriting in Narnia, but the Tisroc will understand my letter." He answered in a hopeful tone.

I gently shook my head, "I'm sorry, Peter. But I'm sure the Tisroc will have a very painful headache if he tries to read this." Peter sighed and sprawled himself on the floor.

"That's the reason why id don't like writing letters and paperwork at all. My hand is just not that into it. And my penmanship is clearly not a sight for sore eyes." I giggled at Peter and took his hand, pulling him up. "Stand up, you big baby." A smile tugged on his lips.

"It's alright. Next time, try not to hasten in writing. I know you have legible penmanship; you are just always in a hurry." I gave him a pat on the back and started to clean up and organize the paper.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." He joined me in tidying his study, and after a few minutes we finally finished.

"I should retire now." I informed Peter before striding towards the door.

"I'll walk you to your room." "Don't worry, Peter. I know how to get to my room." I smiled.

"I insist. It is quite late and very dark out." "You are a person who does not take no for an answer." I commented and agreed to have him walk me to my room. He was right though, the moment we came out of his study and especially when he closed the door, darkness filled Cair Paravel. Although it was not in an alarming manner, but in a solemn sort of way.

Peter felt me tensing in the dark and took hold of my arm and linked it with his. Even though it was dark, I could see him smiling, hopefully, he couldn't see me flushing the different shades of red.

We arrived in front of my room; I unhooked my arms from him and moved aside.

"Thank you for seeing me to bed, again." I smiled.

"It is nothing compared to your assistance in my work. Thank you." He bowed and smiled up at me, which I gratefully returned.

"Good night, Peter." I bid.

"Good night to you, too. And by the way, you look beautiful in your dress." With this said he turned his heels around and began to walk back to his room.

After getting ready for bed, I sat in front of my vanity and brushed my hair.

"Why am I blushing?" I whispered to myself, touching my red cheeks.

I claimed my bed and snuggled with my pillow. I kept on turning and shuffling, but I couldn't get to sleep. I sat upright and sighed. Why can't I sleep? It is already late and I should be dreaming by now. But I couldn't seem to grasp sleep, even if I badly wanted to.

It was already about two in the morning when I, finally, drifted to sleep.

—It was cold, freezing cold. My bare feet are numb, my teeth are chattering and I couldn't breathe. "Where am I?" I softly asked myself. Everything around me was white, the ground, the sky; I am not even sure if there was a ground or a sky. But all I know is that, wherever I am, it was snowing. Snowflakes drizzled all over me. Coldness wrapped around me.

"Daughter of Eve." An eerie voice called. I looked all around me, but couldn't find the source of it.

"Daughter of Eve." It spoke again, but this time it was louder.

"Who are you?" my voice faltered because of the cold.

"I am the end, my dear one." Its voice was that of a woman, but it didn't feel warm like a mother's or caring like a sister's, it sounded raspy and unnerving. My skin was filled with Goosebumps every time the voice speaks up.

"Show yourself!" I found myself speaking up; in a tone I couldn't understand. It was either full of fear or a cry of desperation. I just wanted to know who the voice belonged to.

A flicker of light flashed in front of me, my eyes strained with its brightness. The light exploded, it was so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my arms. The light died down and I blinked a couple of times before my sight cleared. It was a lady, dressed in white, with very pale skin and hair so light.

"Where are you, dear one? I cannot see you, show yourself." It commanded in a stern voice.

"I am right here. I can see you." I answered back in a cry.

The woman snarled, "Very well, I know the reason why I cannot lay my eyes on you. I am here to warn you, dear one, that death is on its way, I am on my way."

I felt my knees give in, and I sat, all, cold on the wet ground. Why will she warn me of my death if she is the one who will bring it to me?

"It will come after you, no matter how fast you run, it will find you, no matter where you hide! And when it does it will kill you and take your heart!" the lady screamed and started laughing.

A loud roar echoed in the white void, the lady stopped laughing. Her evil laugh became a whimper of fear. The roar came again and everything disappeared.—


	8. A Simple Request

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' ****CREATIONS**.

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT – A SIMPLE REQUEST

Peter was walking to and fro right in front of me, with a mischievous smirk on his face and an eyebrow lifted up.

I slumped in my seat and closed my eyes. "Peter! Can you stop doing that? You are making me rather dizzy! And what is with that face?" I exclaimed, having enough of his meaningful gazes.

Peter suddenly stopped and leaned on the desk, and hovered right in front of me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," was all his reply.

I groaned in frustration and pushed his amused face away from me, continuing with the letter for King Lune of Archenland. When I finished, I looked up at him and found that he was still intently staring at me with an annoying smirk.

"You are still not going to tell me, are you?" I propped my head on my hand and returned his unwavering gaze.

"Tell you what?"

"What you are thinking." I became more irritated with him. Why does he have to keep on playing this sort of charade game?

Peter sighed and his smile widened. His sea-blue eyes glistening with amusement.

"Really, Peter, my friends and I have been here for a fortnight. And I spent most of those days helping you with your work. If I still don't know who you are by now, who does? Now, you better tell me what you want, or else I won't help you write your speech for the Welcoming Ball of the Lords of Archenland." I crossed my arms over my chest and flashed him a roguish grin.

"Alright! You got me! But if I tell you, promise not to tell anyone! Promise."

I rolled my eyes, "That depends on what you tell me."

"Come on, just don't tell anyone, not yet." He flashed an anticipating smile, I have no choice but to comply with his terms.

"Thank you. I do not know how long I could keep this news for myself." Peter sighed.

"Tell me now!" I impatiently asked.

"We all know that Caspian is really in love with my sister." I nodded. "Well, Caspian has something planned for her tomorrow, and the Lords of Archenland will arrive on the same day. As we know, Susan is in charge of welcoming them and attending to their needs. And Caspian is really not comfortable with the fact that Susan spends most of her time with Lords and Princes and Dukes."

"Peter! Get to the point already!" I yelled at him irately.

"Can you tend to the guests so that Susan has a day off and Caspian can fulfil his plans?" Peter asked.

"Oh! Susan is going to kill the two of you if she finds out what you're planning." I muttered. "Well, I guess I can momentarily take her place, but I don't know if I would." I teased.

Peter groaned in frustration, he pulled out a chair and sat beside me, "Please, oh, please!" he started to beg, which caught me by surprise.

"I thought you really don't like Caspian getting too close to Susan. Peter Pevensie, are you planning on ruining Caspian's plan?" I gave him an accusing look. He turned bright red and nodded sheepishly.

"Peter! This is going too far! Susan is already eighteen, she can handle herself." I scolded. "I'll tend to the Lords of Archenland tomorrow, and you are going to help me." "But…" "No excuses, or I'm going to tell on you."

Peter turned me to face him, his blue eyes round and pleading. I stifled a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Trying if Lucy's puppy eyes can make you change your mind." He simply said. I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing too hard.

"Well, you look nothing like Lucy! She's the only one who can pull that off!"

Peter's eyes flashed with an idea, he quickly stood up and took long strides toward the library door.

"Peter!" I called out, "Don't get Lucy into this!" I yelled and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Peter saw that I was coming after him, and he, too, started running. "Peter! Stop!" I yelled again.

He came into a sudden halt and I came crashing into him. "Ow." I cursed under my breath.

"Ellina, are you alright?" it was Susan's voice. I looked up and saw Susan looking at me and Peter with a mocking look on her face.

"Hi, Su! I'm fine." I answered, a little too cheery.

"Oh," She raised an eyebrow and gazed at me then Peter then me again. "Why are you two running?" Susan queried.

"We were…"

"Playing!" Peter cut me off.

"Playing?" Susan crossed her arms and made an impish grin appear on her lips.

I nodded my head and forced a smile. "We were racing to his study, the last one there will write the letters by himself. So, bye Su!" I quickly ran to Peter's study, leaving him and Susan gaping in astonishment.

I arrived in Peter's study, seconds before Peter did.

"Playing?" I mocked.

"Do you have anything better in mind?"

"Peter, you are nineteen and I'm eighteen, it highly unlikely for us to still be playing." I sat down on a chair and glared at Peter.

"What did I do now?" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I haven't changed my mind, Pete. You will tell Susan that you and I will entertain the guests tomorrow so she can have a day off, or I will tell her about your earlier plans. Mind you, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian will hear of it, word travels fast, and they will surely be angry." I challenged.

Peter closed his eyes and massaged his temples, "You are soo annoying and stubborn!"

"It takes one, to no one, High King. You have only until Lunch to tell Susan." I got on my feet and exited the room.

I went back to my boudoir. Seeing the inside of it, reminded me of the dream I have, almost every night. I sat in front of my vanity and recalled the nightmare.

-When the pale Lady disappeared, the roar came again with it was a bright, but warm light. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the light wrap around me, comforting me.

I opened my eyes and found myself standing on a mountain top, very high up, and over looking on beautiful greenery, and the sun, about to rise.

"Dear one," a voice, so warm and velvety, called me. I quickly turned and faced a humongous golden lion. But I wasn't afraid that it will do me harm, I felt safe with the lion. "Aslan?" I came to realize.

"Yes, daughter of eve. It is me." Aslan padded towards me, his paws were quiet and light on the ground.

"Aslan, why am I here?" I asked, feeling a sudden form of anxiety boil in me.

"Do not be afraid, dear one, I have come to comfort you in your time of fear."

"Is the Lady telling the truth Aslan? Will she find me and kill me?" I stammered. Aslan placed hi paw on my shoulder and I nuzzled in his mane, hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Do not cry, dear one. The Lady will try to do you harm, but it is not yet her time. And when the time comes, you shall not worry, my dear. Good will always prevail. Have faith." Aslan gave me a lion's kiss and I woke up.

I woke up with a start, wrapped in a thin layer of sweat, my sheets were in tangles and my breathing was heavy. "Just a dream." I comforted myself—

"Milady? Are you in here?" it was Cecilia, my lady-in-waiting,

"You may enter, Cecilia." I raised my voice to be heard.

The door creaked open and Cecilia went in, a smile on her face. "Milady, Lunch is already being served. You are needed in the Banqueting Hall."

"Thank you." I replied softly and exited the room.

Everyone was jolly and laughing during Lunch. But I found it hard to join in their happy mood. I wasn't the only one though; Peter was also quiet and deep in thought.

"So, Ellina, Peter, who won the race?" Susan inquired, a glint of teasing in her voice.

"What race?" Edmund questioned, looking at Peter and me.

"They had a race earlier. Who gets to Peter's study last will do all his paperwork." Susan giggled.

"I hope Ellina won." Caspian added, obviously waiting for me to confirm or deny his claims.

"Yes, I did." I proudly answered. "That serves him right." Edmund kidded. And everyone, except for me and Peter, applauded for my win.

"Peter, did you tell Susan?" I finally asked, hoping he would say yes. I honestly didn't want to be the one telling Susan the mischiefs of her brother.

"Tell me what Peter?" Susan probed, and now, all eyes were on the High King.

I saw beads of sweat on Peter's forehead, apparently, he was also nervous.

"Uh, Susan. I want to personally accommodate our guests tomorrow. It is about time for you to have a break."

"You? Deal with the Lords of Archenland? They won't last a day here in Narnia. They'll just come running back to their country." Edmund exclaimed, clearly bantering his older brother. Peter glared at him.

"Ow!" Edmund complained.

"Don't be mean to your brother, Ed." Danica reprimanded him.

"But you weren't there the last time he took care of the guests. It was…" Danica glared at him.

"Sheesh, alright already." Edmund quieted down and continued eating.

"Are you sure, Pete?" Susan looked worried. I guess whatever Peter did the last time he took such matters in his own hands, was very awful. Peter gravely nodded. "And Ellina will help me!" he added.

I stopped, my fork midway to my mouth. I awkwardly put down the fork and closed my mouth. Everyone was staring at me. "Right, Ellina? You'll help me, won't you?" Peter's words were hard to flush down my system. Clearly requiting me for putting him in a tight situation.

"Of course I will." I answered as sarcastically as I can possibly be.

Peter smiled triumphantly and all of us returned to eating lunch.


	9. Unforseen Attractions

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' ****CREATIONS**.

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss  
**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE – UNFORSEEN ATTRACTIONS

"Get up you heavy sleeper! Get up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I forcefully pushed it away and snuggled back in bed.

"Come on. Wake up."

"Five more minutes please, Cecilia. I had trouble sleeping." I slurred.

"Cecilia? Oh…you think I'm your lady-in-waiting?" Peter smirked and pulled on my sheets making me slide down my bed and hit the floor with a loud thump

"Ow! What was that for?" I complained, eyes still closed.

"That's what you get for forcing me to tend with the guests!" Peter had his hands on his waist and was staring down at me, a proud sneer on his face.

I didn't realize that the person who was waking me up wasn't Cecilia. And the moment I found out I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw who-knew-what towards Peter.

"Ow!" bellowed Peter, rubbing the sore spot where the object, it was actually my slipper, hit him.

"What was that for?" he added,

"For waking me up in this hour, and in the most cruel way!" I snapped. I reached my hand to him, "Now, help me up or I'll throw the other pair, this time, I'm taking aim."

Peter hastily took my hand and pulled me up. Because he was the one who messed my bed, I happily gave him the task to fix it while I clean myself up. I was still bathing when I heard a loud clang outside the door, in my room. "Peter, what, in Aslan's name, are you doing out there? And why are you still in my room? Leave now, I'm almost done!" I grumbled as I dried my hair with a cotton towel.

After drying myself, I quickly went back to my room and strode towards the wardrobe. I took out a light green blouse and tucked it in my dark brown breeches. Fortunately, I was already tying up my boots when Peter stormed in.

I groaned in annoyance, "There is what you call knocking, Peter!"

"What, in the Lion's Mane, is taking you so long?" he ranted, giving me a venomous glare.

"Just let me tie my hair up and I'll be with you in a minute." I answered, calmly. It was too early to start bickering with him.

Peter's hand went through his hair as he muttered something unintelligible. I was still brushing my hair when he grabbed the crook of my arm, which caught me off guard and had me accidentally let go of the brush, and dragged me out of my room and through the halls of Cair Paravel, heading towards the docks to meet the Lords of Archenland.

"Ouch, Peter. Let go! I can walk by myself!" I whined, trying to pry my arm off from his vice like grip.

He shot me a glare and loosened his grip, "It's your fault why you are here. So stop whining and hurry up. The Lords are already at the docks." He took long strides, not even bothering if I was keeping up with him

We finally arrived at the harbour; the sky was a warm orange glow, the golden sun about to rise. I inhaled the fragrant and clean morning air. "Beautiful" I murmured to no one in particular, maybe I was just talking to myself. I closed my eyes and allowed the first rays of sunshine warm my skin.

I slowly opened my eyes, but the wonderful view suddenly changed; the smile on my face quickly went away. "Peter! You ruined the view!" I scowled.

I was completely infuriated when I saw him looking down at me, his face smug.

"Sorry, Dolly Daydream!" he apologized, not meaning it at all.

The two of us arrived at the ports, an amazing ship was already docked and the crew members were hurrying in unloading the vessel.

A crew member who was supervising the other men, I assumed he is the captain, for he was finely dressed and hence the supervising, took notice of the, oh so, High King and quickly ran back on board. A few moments later, three finely dressed men, I assumed as the Lords because they were more finely dressed than the man I presumed as Captain, alighted from the ship and immediately crossed the shore to our direction.

"High King!" the three of them upon arriving in front of us bowed low at Peter, so low that their heads nearly touched the ground. I stifled a laugh, how ridiculous they looked.

"Greetings, Honoured guests, Lords of Archenland." Peter welcomed.

The three Lords stood straight and I saw that they were just about Peter's age. How could they be Lords, for they were so young? Then again, Peter and his sibling were also young, yet they are sovereign, and much respected.

I was stunned when one of the Lords took notice of my presence and bowed low in front of me. "Oh no, please don't. I am no royal." I amended and curtsied low.

"Your Highness," he turned to Peter, "is this beautiful maiden, your Queen?"

"No!" Peter and I chorused. I shook my head, so hard that my head almost came off.

"No, your Lordship, I am only a friend." I clarified and smiled brightly at the three guests.

"Well, to whom do I owe my apologies for having mistaken as Queen? Though she would make a fine one." the lord queried, matching my smile.

"I am Ellina, and I'm very honoured to meet Your Majesties." I offered a hand for them to shake; I forgot that Narnians do not shake hands when they meet new people, unlike the people from my world. But I was completely and utterly astounded when the Lord took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," he complimented, making me blush a brighter scarlet than before. "I am Lord William, and these are Lords Christopher and Joshua." The other two lords bowed and I curtsied in return.

"Very well! Formalities have been exchanged, and now let us go back to Cair Paravel. For I have prepared a glorious breakfast to welcome our guests!" Peter announced and led the small group back to Cair Paravel.

The High King gave the Lords of Archenland a short tour around the castle, as customary, and left us after, saying he has very important papers to send before breakfast. I didn't believe him. He just wants me to suffer after putting him into this.

"Well, he is High King. Very, very busy, I deduce?" Lord William jovially stated.

'I doubt that, having helped him finish his paperwork last night, even though I shouldn't have.' I thought, rolling my eyes. I was a bit surprised when I saw the Lords looking at me, as if waiting for an answer.

Then it hit me, William's question was for me.

"Oh yes. He is really busy. Always up all night, finishing his paperwork." I answered in a high-pitched tone, too jolly for my taste.

I led the three Lords to their rooms, their belongings already brought up.

"And here we are!" I declared. "Your room, Lord William. And I hope you find it appeasing."

The Lord's wide eyes scrutinized every inch of the room, his mouth agape in astonishment.

"Narnia is truly a diamond. And her people, precious stones. Truly wonderful. Absolutely beautiful." He commented with a chuckle. "Thank you. The room is overly pleasing." He added, a smile played on his lips.

"Ha, I'm very much relieved to hear that. Well, I must be off, sire, and let you have some rest and time to clean up before breakfast, if there is anything you need, Lord William, feel free to approach me." I pressed a gentle smile and dismissed myself. I was closing the door to Lord William's room when, a foot was placed between the double doors, preventing me from closing it.

"Actually, I do have one favour to ask." William's voice held doubt and unease. Like a child wanting to ask for something from a stranger.

Seeing him like that, I almost think he is still very young, like myself. But was just forced to early adulthood, akin to everyone else: Peter, Caspian, Susan, Edmund, my friends and I, and even dear Lucy.

"In what manner may I be of service?" I finally answered.

He had his hand rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, "Please, do call me William. Just William." He finished, sending me a wink and immediately shutting the door closed.

I felt a curve forcing its way on my lips.

"Please, do call me William. Just William." I turned around to see Peter mimicking William, his hand was also rubbing his nape.

"Peter!" I scowled in a hushed tone.

"Wait! I'm not done yet." Peter winked and thereafter started snorting.

"Peter! The man you are mocking is a Lord guest, and he is just right behind the door. Do be quiet." I added, "It is not funny at all." and swiftly turned on my heel and walked away.

"Then why, pray tell, are you smiling?" he smugly asked when he came up beside me. I didn't actually realize that I was smiling. Though I do not, in all honesty, know why. Was it the smile that wanted to appear after William closed the door? Or was it Peter's mocking of the Lord I found funny and had to at least smile?

"Alright, it was a bit funny." I finally decided on the latter. "But he is still your guest. And please, do stop acting like a child, your worse than Edmund."

"I think not!" he butted indignantly.

"Peter, you are nineteen and High King, if I remind you. And for Aslan's sake, do start acting like one!" I reprimanded, but the look on his face clearly told me that he wasn't even trying to listen.

Breakfast wasn't at all quiet. The youth in both groups came out and everyone was laughing until their hearts started to hurt. Archenland and Narnia are very much in good terms. So as a couple of my friends and two of the Lords. It was very amusing to watch them and their behaviour towards each other, and I wasn't the only one noticing it, Susan and Lucy also became aware of it.

I felt a leg brush mine. The first time, I thought was just an accident, but after the second, third and fourth time, I finally gave up on the idea of it being an 'accident'. Finally, I took a discrete and quick glance under the table and realized that a game of footsies was being played. I ran a hand on my face to stop a very wide grin from appearing.

Lucy noticed me giggling and whispered something to me, "I'm starting to get annoyed with Susan and Caspian playing footsies under the table." I snorted, holding in a great laugh, "Oh, I know what you feel. Just don't mind them, Lu." I replied, winking at Lucy who was rather confused with what I said.


	10. Something Fishy

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**So, this chapter is kind of a filler. It isn't an exciting chapter but it'll help develop the characters. I hope you'll still like it.**

**Guys, if you see any mistakes, please inform me right away! Thank you!**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN – SOMETHING FISHY

"Oh, Ellina! I had so much fun with Caspian today! He took me to Owlwood and we had a picnic there, it was so lovely and peaceful!" Susan spun around my room with giddy, she, surprisingly, took my hand and forced me to join her in whirling around. "I owe this marvellous day to you. Thank you, Ellina."

"You are very welcome." I answered, sitting back on my bed. Lucy, Danica, Rowena and Cassandra were also there. Susan sat on the chaise longue, Danica on the foot of my bed, Cassandra sat on the huge chair of my vanity, Rowena sat beside her on the arm of the chair, and Lucy happily sprawled herself on the floor.

"Susan, correct me if I am wrong, I saw a pair of love birds, also having a picnic, in the palace gardens." I stated with a cheeky smile. Susan nodded vigorously, containing a laugh. For, she knew what I was talking about.

Lucy suddenly beamed, "I saw them, too. They were rather very intimate with each other." Lucy sent a teasing smile at Danica who was blushing like the sun.

"So, Danica, how did your picnic with the Just King go?" Rowena asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Danica shrugged, "It was just a normal picnic."

"I beg to disagree!" Lucy butted. "The two of you were laughing so loud; I thought the two of you had gone loony. And I also saw that you chased each other down and after that you fed each other food." Lucy bluntly told.

The rest of us were all ears as Lucy continued sharing Danica and Edmund's romantic picnic.

"Just a normal picnic, huh?" Cassandra quipped. "Alright! Well, I can't deny what Lucy told you. She wasn't lying, as usual, everything she said is quite true." Danica admitted, still red in the face. The five of us laughed and giggled. I say, the mischievous Just King has finally found his match.

"I also have something to admit." Danica added, silencing the rest of us. We leaned forward towards her in anticipation. "Like Lucy, I also saw another pair. They were holding hands, walking by the beach." Cassandra sunk deep in the chair. Danica continued, "It was Lord Christopher and…" "Cassandra!" the rest of us chimed in. Cassandra buried her face in the palms of her hands, trying to hide her scarlet face.

Cassandra suddenly shot her head back up, "Rowena was with Lord Joshua earlier today! I saw them in the library, all snuggled up, reading a book." Rowena tried to protest, but she knew well that she couldn't take all of us and win.

"Ha! I guess Lucy and I are the only ones who are single, now?" I smiled genuinely at Lucy. But she only returned it with a smug expression on her face, which looked exactly like her brothers'.

"Oh no, Ellina." She stated, shaking her head. "Danica and Edmund weren't the only ones I caught in the palace gardens." The rest of the girls were very interested with Lucy's story.

-We just finished lunch and everyone was going about their plans. Susan and Caspian rode off to Aslan knows where and had their time together. I also couldn't find any of my friends, nor Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and the Lords.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have plans?" I whispered to myself, walking en route for nowhere in particular.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice came up from behind me. I whirled around and was caught off guard when William greeted me, his eyes smiling.

"Was I too loud?" I slightly groaned. I have to stop talking to myself, it is embarrassing. William nodded his head.

"Since you don't have plans for today, why not we take a walk in the gardens? I heard that Narnian flowers are the most beautiful." He smiled cheekily. I lifted an eyebrow at him, but, nevertheless, I agreed.

We were walking by the lake in the gardens, William was right, Narnian flowers are the most beautiful, especially now that it is spring. The two of us rested under a mighty oak tree.

"How is your stay so far in Narnia, William?" I asked, hoping that a civil conversation could start. He nodded and smiled.

"I like Narnia very much." Exclaimed William nonchalantly. "Do you want to know what else I like?" he added.

I didn't know what to answer at first, but ended up nodding a reply. "I like the people." He stated coolly, "They are very hospitable and caring, and also very friendly."

"I know what you mean." A small smile tugged on my lips. "William, thank you for inviting me to walk with you in the gardens. I truly loved the outdoors and the fresh air." I inhaled deeply, sighing loudly afterwards. "And you are right; Narnian flowers are, in fact, the most beautiful."

He took my hand and smiled, "I was lying to you when I said that Narnian flowers are the most beautiful. To be honest, their beauty cannot compete with yours."

My cheeks suddenly felt warm, and my insides a bit queasy. Like butterflies, dozens and dozens of them, fluttered inside.

It was a very sleepy afternoon, my eyelids felt very, very heavy.

"Are you tired?" William asked as he rested a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and suddenly yawned. I quickly covered my mouth and turned away.

"You should get some rest." he chuckled. William wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gently rested my head on his chest. If I wasn't so sleepy, I would've jumped immediately and ran far away from him as possible. But alas, I was very sleepy, since Peter woke me up very early, and I also didn't mind his warm arms around me.

William started to sing a soft lullaby. His voice was soothing and very beautiful. He sang in a low voice, almost a whisper, but it rang loud in my head. I smiled when I felt him stroking my hair. Instinctively, I snuggled closer to him and he kept singing his song.-

"Now, Ellina, what were you saying about you being single?" Susan cocked an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. They started laughing at my very 'mature' response.

"Pray tell, what is going on in here?" I loud banging on my door surprised us and stopped us from laughing.

I opened the double doors and found Caspian, Edmund and Peter right outside, looking very much annoyed. They quickly strode forward, entering my bedchamber, before I had the time to close the door in front of them.

"This used to be a 'private' boudoir." I complained crossly. I purposefully stomped my foot as I crossed the room to open the rest of my windows.

"Why is everyone here?" Caspian asked, sitting beside Susan on the chaise longue.

"And why was everyone laughing? Are you having a party of some sort and didn't invite us?" Edmund speculated, a rather offended look on his face. He sat beside Danica, taking her hand in his, pretending not to take notice of the shocked expressions on our faces.

"Don't be silly, Ed. Why would they invite us if they were talking about boys?" Peter smugly stated. "And what made you resolve to such an imprudent conclusion?" I snapped at him. The reason why the girls met in my room, which totally took me by surprise for I hadn't any idea, is that no one would dare go in my room uninvited after I almost killed Peter earlier for waking me in bed. Even Cecilia, my lady in waiting, knocks and waits for my reply before entering.

"Have you seen yourselves lately? All of you are blushing!" Peter chided. "Even you Lucy! Don't tell me you are swooning over a guy! You are simply too young to be with boys!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning on my door, "Really, Peter. Earlier this morning you acted like a child. And now you speak like a grown man."

"You told me to act my age." He snapped.

"Well, you sounded like an old hermit when you reprimanded dear Lucy. You are nineteen, not sixty!" I scoffed with an impish grin.

Everyone else started laughing and giggling.

"What, pray tell, are you lot laughing at?" Peter and I said exactly the same thing at the same time. I returned Peter's venomous glare with one of my own. This made everyone laugh harder.

"The two of you are so cute!" Lucy commented in between giggles. I turned red in the face, but I didn't know if it was because of anger or what Lucy said.

"Why do the two of you always get into each other's necks?" Edmund bluntly queried.

"And I thought you enjoyed each other's company. I always hear the two of you laughing in Peter's study. What is going on between the two of you?" prodded Caspian.

"Peter, Ellina, Pray tell, what do the two of you do behind the doors of Peter's study that is so enjoying?" I was absolutely taken aback by Edmund's innuendo. Peter and I shared a look that meant a truce between us, so we can maim Edmund afterwards.

"Oooh, I smell something rather fishy." Danica exclaimed. I shot her a dagger of a look but she just shrugged.

Everyone started teasing us; I had my forehead scrunched up in frustration while Peter just glared at everyone.

Peter started laughing; I turned and glared at him. "Everyone stop, please. We don't want her angry, she is already very hot." He pointed a finger at me; everyone else thought his innuendo was funny. "tempered." He added, smirking and giving me a wink.

I balled my fists, ready to punch him right upside his jaw, when he wrapped his arms around my upper abdomen, trapping my arms to my side. I tried wriggling myself out, but Peter was definitely stronger.

"Now, everyone, out. Before she goes through a tantrum, and she needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow's ball." Everyone scurried out my room, laughing so hard that all of them were holding their stomachs. Peter finally let go of me and I swiftly sent him an iron fist.

"I will not ask for the reason why you punched me, I deserved it. Now, go to bed and have a good night's rest." He softly said as he rubbed the left side of his jaw, and left me in my room, dumbfounded with a sudden change of his character.

I found that having a good night's rest is impossible. My head ached with all the questions I filled it with, questions that couldn't be answered. Though, one question crossed my mind more often than the others.

"What is really going on between me and Peter?"


	11. The Vivid Dream

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**Okay, here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm sure it's worth it.**

**Special thanks to Lady Firewing! Thank you!**

**And also to those who already reviewed the earlier chapters, thanks guys. **

**Please REVIEW!**

_**XOXO**_

_**The Angel's Kiss**_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN – THE VIVID DREAM

I woke up panting and sweating, my sheets were in tangles. I had the dream, the nightmare, again. But tonight, it scared me even more. It felt like it wasn't just a dream or a nightmare; it was too vivid, like a memory of some sort, or a vision.

I couldn't get back to sleep. Every time I close my eyes the nightmare starts again, and I didn't want that happening. I took my robe and wrapped it around me. I walked aimlessly around the castle. It was really dark; the only light guiding me was the moon's soft glow. Yet I was too shaken with my dream to be scared of the dark.

I found that my feet carried me to the throne room. It was beautiful. The stars shone down the glass ceiling and the room felt a lot lighter than my own room. I marveled at the five thrones; soft velvet, jewels, gold, and silver made up the wonderful chairs.

I busied myself by studying the intricate designs of each throne, feeling every curve and turn of the carvings. But something distracted me. A shadow. It suddenly played on the walls. I felt my heart drop to my feet and I froze in terror. Who would be up at this hour?

I caught movement in the corner of my eye, I started advancing on it. The moment felt like my first night in Narnia, the night I encountered the wolf. I was dumb; I walked into a death trap with my name written all over it. Now I felt dumber; the night with the wolf I had at least a knife to protect me but this time, I'm stalking an unknown shadow in the middle of the night with nothing.

The shadow stopped and I took the chance to see who it belonged to. For the first time during my stay in Narnia (though I hated to admit it), I felt very happy and relieved to see Peter. He was standing on the balcony overlooking the Eastern Ocean.

"Peter?" I whispered, walking closer to him. He turned around and greeted me with a sad smile. "Can't sleep?" I asked him when I arrived at his side.

He nodded, "Bad dream. You?"

I sighed and replied, "Same. Would you like to tell me what you dreamt of?"

"I dreamt of a war." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There was a war in Narnia. One against an enemy who is supposed to be dead." The expression on his face was grim. He looked down at me, waiting for me to share my own dream.

"I was threatened by a very pale-skinned lady. She said 'I will come after you, no matter how fast you run, I will find you, no matter where you hide! And when I do, I will kill you and take your heart!'. What unhinged me was the feeling that it wasn't just a dream. It felt too vivid and real, not like before." I said, keeping the emotion out of my voice. But Peter noticed the fear in my eyes and gave me a light pat on the back.

"So, it wasn't the first time you had that dream?" Peter queried.

I nodded, "It started when my friends and I arrived here, in Narnia."

I couldn't bring myself to tell Peter about Aslan being in my dreams. I hadn't the slightest idea on how to tell him.

"Are you all right, Ellina?"

"I think so. And you?"

"I think so." He smirked.

We talked for a bit longer, after that we parted ways. I stumbled back to bed, fell asleep, and woke up rather late the next day.

I wanted to wear a long sleeved blouse, breeches and boots but Susan and Cecilia already took them away, they wanted me to wear 'proper clothing'. I slipped on a burgundy dress with gold trimmings.

As it was already about one in the afternoon, I skipped both breakfast and lunch. I ran down the kitchen to grab something to eat, I took an apple from Bert, the palace chef, and seated myself on the counter.

"Ed, we can't have both boar and Venison." I heard Danica's familiar voice. I smiled widely when I realized that she was with Edmund.

"Ellina!" exclaimed Danica, seeing me for the first time today.

"And she is alive! I thought you'll never wake up." Edmund commented, giving me a light pat on the back.

"We missed you at breakfast-"

"-And lunch." Edmund interrupted Danica's sentence, taking the apple in my hand and digging his teeth into it.

Danica rolled her eyes at Edmund, earning a small laugh from me. "So, what were the two of you talking about? Planning to adopt a stag or a boar for a child?" I asked teasingly.

"Why would the two of us adopt? We could have our own children." Edmund replied haughtily, making Danica blush a bright red.

"No, Ellina." She clarified. "Susan assigned us to plan and supervise the food for tonight's ball."

"Oh, good heavens, I forgot!" I jumped on my feet and mentally scolded myself.

"You sure did. Susan was looking for you since breakfast. She wanted to personally wake you up, but Peter told her not to. He said that you were up all night and that you are tired." A mischievous expression appeared on Edmund's face. "What, in Aslan's name, did you do last night that made you so tired that you slept through breakfast and lunch? And why did Peter know about it, Ellina?" I whacked the back of Edmund's head. "Ow!" he complained.

"Tease me again and I'm going to strangle you." I hissed and walked swiftly out the kitchen.

I heard another whack and an "Ow!" from Edmund before I went through the door. I chuckled at the idea that Edmund and Danica are getting along nicely. They were so much alike, mischievous but also caring, I wish that they'll get together someday. "Someday." I mused.

I hurried to the Great Hall and apologized to Susan for not helping.

She accepted it right away, which I found hard to believe. I expected Susan to reprimand me, but she just smiled and shrugged.

"Ellina, can you do the flower arrangements? Everything you need is in the pavilion. I'll check on you as soon as I'm finished with this." I happily accepted the task Susan gave me. I didn't have any right to oppose, aside from not helping earlier and all, she is a Queen and I took her request as an order.

I arrived at the pavilion and started to arrange the crocuses, roses, violets, marigolds and a lot more flowers that I couldn't name. An hour passed and I was done with the eleven main centerpieces. All that was left were forty-four smaller pieces.

"Susan is killing me. I can't do this by myself." I complained, running a hand through my hair. "She didn't get angry, she got even. How mature, Su!" I groaned.

"Talking to yourself again, Ellina?"

"Oh!" I turned around and found William holding in a laugh. "Why do you always have to catch me doing so?" I smiled up at him. He took a seat across from me and offered to help. I didn't allow him at first, but he was persistent and I actually needed it.

"Thank you William." I said, placing a red poppy in a small basket.

"Don't mention it."

We continued trimming and arranging the rest of the flowers. William began joking around and I found myself laughing with him. He told me stories from his land that I listened to with interest and excitement. It was fun being with him.

"Ellina?"

"Yes, William?"

"Nothing. I just like saying your name." he answered cheekily. I blushed and continued what I was doing.

"Ellina?" He called again. I rolled my eyes and looked up.

"Yes, William?"

William ran his hand through his hair and smiled anxiously at me.

"William? Are you feeling alright? You look pale." I moved closer to him and touched his forehead, feeling if he has a temperature. He took my hand and wrapped it with his.

"No. I'm fine. It's just… the ball tonight." He stammered.

"The ball? What about it? Did you see something you don't like?"

He laughed, "No, I just…I want to ask you…I mean if you want to…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ellina, can you go to the ball with me?" William finally said what he wanted to.

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. "Me?" He nodded. "I…I don't know…I mean…Sure. Why not?" I smiled brightly at him, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous I was feeling.

After all the preparations were done- it was amazing that William and I actually finished arranging the flowers in time- the girls went to Susan's room to prepare for the ball.

Susan was frantic in getting the lot of us prepared, especially me and my friends. "Danica, fix your laces. Rowena, do be neat in braiding your hair. Cassandra, your shoes don't match."

Lucy and I started giggling while I braided her hair. Lucy turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"No! Really?" I whispered to Lucy. She nodded and we began laughing louder.

"There we go. Everyone line up so I can check you and we can all go." Everyone lined up for Susan. She smiled as she scanned over everyone else, but the moment she laid eyes on me, her face dropped.

"Why aren't you in your dress? Don't you like it?" Susan asked.

"Oh, no, Su. I love the dress. It's just that, I'm not sure if I want to go to the ball."

"Why not?" the five of them yelled.

"Sheesh, you don't need to scream at me. I can hear you clearly." I answered, rubbing my ears.

"You didn't answer us. Why won't you attend the ball?" Susan took my hands and stared right into my eyes.

"And I thought you'd go with Lord William." Danica added.

"You have to go! Please?" Lucy looked up at me with her round blue eyes. I sighed and nodded; I really couldn't say no to Lucy.

"But you all have to go right now. Your brothers and Caspian are waiting, and guests are already arriving. I'll be down as soon as I'm done." I smiled, watching them leave Susan's room, all prepped up.


	12. A Malevolent Cloud

I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.

Sorry for the long wait.

Thank you to my dear friend, Lady Firewing! I really appreciate your help with my story. And good luck on your Finals! :))

I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!

XOXO  
The Angel's Kiss

CHAPTER TWELVE – A MALEVOLENT CLOUD

I was sitting in front of Susan's vanity, staring at the lavender dress she laid out for me. I really felt anxious to attend the ball. Aside from the fact that I don't know most of the guests attending, I felt that something wrong is going to happen. Like an invisible, malevolent cloud just covered Cair Paravel and is threatening to wreak havoc.

My chest started to feel constricted and I found it hard to breathe.

I abruptly took the dress and pulled it on. The lavender dress had gold embellishments that made it sparkle under the light. It left my arms bare as it hung off the shoulder.

I looked at myself in front of Susan's vanity as I removed the curlers that Lucy and she forced in my hair. My naturally straight locks now flowed in soft, big curls.

I was powdering myself and dabbing on some lip balm when I suddenly felt weak and very cold. I could see the puffs of air coming out from my mouth, and I couldn't feel my feet, my hands were also numb. The mirror started to turn to ice; I couldn't see myself clearly through the looking glass. My reflection became distorted and weird.

The feeling was purely sickening.

It took me a lot of will power to get on my feet and make a run for it. I only slowed down when I was a few feet away from the Great Hall.

Soft light streamed through the ingress, music bounced off the marble columns, and chattering and laughter filled my ears.

I carefully tiptoed inside the hall and lost myself inside the crowd. I kept on looking over my shoulder as I crept across the floor, crouching down and avoiding eye contact with other guests.

"Ow!"

"Oh. Peter! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I apologized, standing straight again.

Peter, who was hopping on one foot, stared at me, scrutinizing me from head to toe.

"Ellina!" I heard Lucy shout; this made me stand on my toes and looked for her. I caught a glimpse of dark brown hair, braided on top of a head to form a crown.

"Lucy!" Peter and I chorused. "Hi Ellina! Hi Peter!" she greeted, "Susan wants to see you. She thought you'll never come down!" Lucy pulled me by the crook of my arm and dragged me away from the crowd.

Susan, Cassandra, Rowena, and Danica were standing on their toes, looking for me and Lucy.

Susan suddenly squealed in delight upon seeing me. "What took you so long? I almost sent a regiment to fetch you." Susan kidded.

"Good thing I came down just in time." I said with a light laugh.

"You look gorgeous, Ellina." Danica commented. I blushed and they started giggling.

"Where is your date, Ellina?" Cassandra teased. I folded my hands in front of me and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, Cassandra. I haven't seen Lord Christopher yet." I smirked. The rest of us laughed when she turned bright red. "Nor Lord Joshua." I added smugly. And it was Rowena's turn to get red in the face.

The crowd started to settle by their respective tables. While Edmund, Caspian, and Peter walked towards our small group with bright smiles that should've come with the warning sign, "Prolonged exposure may lead to permanent blindness."

I crossed my arms in front of me and rolled my eyes. "I guess arrogance is trending this year." I whispered to myself. Though I guess Danica heard me because she started to giggle. She elbowed me and smiled widely.

As tradition, the Kings and Queens will have to start the dance. Lucy will dance with Edmund, Susan with Peter, and Caspian with a very lucky lady. Or maybe not so lucky, as I heard Susan throws deadly stares at whoever Caspian dances with.

Unexpectedly, Caspian held out his hand to me, "Edmund will kill me if I dance with Danica, Cassandra and Rowena are busy with the lords, and I haven't seen your date, yet. So, if you will allow it, I will be greatly honored to have this dance with you."

I took Caspian's hand, my face red as a tomato, and let him lead me to the center of the dance floor.

The three pairs are all prepared on the dance floor; I glanced at Susan and smiled. It was a relief when she smiled back at me. Lucy was, as usual, beaming. I stifled a laugh when I saw the expression on Edmund's face; he was obviously looking for Danica. He couldn't wait for the traditional dance to end, not that he doesn't like dancing with dear Lucy, but he just wanted to be with Danica.

The dance started and everyone's eyes were glued on us.

"If I may say, you are a natural dancer." Caspian commented.

"Thank you, Caspian. You are also doing great." I smiled at him.

My eyes surveyed the audience; I caught a glimpse of my friends with Lords Joshua and Christopher. But where was William? I scanned the room again and this time I saw him sitting at a table. He smiled at me and gave a small wave.

The second dance started and people began to join in. I quickly tugged Caspian away from the growing crowd. I found Susan and pulled the young king towards her.

"The two of you should enjoy the night. Go on, join the dance." I gently pushed the blushing pair into the middle of the gathering.

"This is the first time that Susan didn't step on my foot."

"Hi Peter!" I greeted him. "Glad to hear that. Maybe that's the reason why she wanted me to attend. She knew that Caspian will dance with me." I muttered in amusement.

"You didn't want to go? Why?" Peter looked at me dubiously. I was about to answer him, but stopped when I heard someone calling my name.

"My date looks incredible!" William was the one who called my name. He smiled and offered an arm. "Would you like to dance with me, Ellina?" I felt a blush tint my cheeks.

"I would be honored, milord." I answered, gratefully taking his arm.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Quite enchanting." He smirked as he made me do a twirl.

"Thank you, William. You look quite dashing as well."

"Well, I do my best." He kidded, making me giggle. William pulled me closer towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist as I clung to his shoulders.

I caught a few glimpses of my friends: Danica and Edmund were having the time of their lives, Cassandra and Lord Christopher were also enjoying themselves, Rowena and Lord Joshua were dancing gracefully with each other, Susan and Caspian were so sweet I could throw up, and Lucy and Peter looked cute dancing together. Well, Lucy did; I was not sure about Peter.

William and I continued conversing with each other. My head rested on his chest, and his chin was gently placed on top of my head. I never felt so comfortable with a guy before. William, somehow, gives me a sense of security and reassurance.

But I don't know if love is the right word to describe what I felt for William. I really don't know and it scares me to just to think of it.

"Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet." He softly whispered in my ear, gently stroking my hair.

I slowly pulled away from him, sad that I couldn't hear his steady heartbeat. "I'm fine." I mumbled looking down on the floor.

He tilted my chin up with his hand and made me look at him. "Are you sure?" His beautiful green eyes were filled with concern. I strained a smile and nodded half-heartedly. He tucked away the stray strands of hair from my face and caressed my cheeks. A fain smile, but a real one, tugged on my lips.

"I hope you know that the moment I laid eyes on you, everything changed. And I thank you for that."

"What do you mean?" I pondered. He smiled and leaned forward. Our lips were only a couple of inches away.

Suddenly, the light in the Great Hall flickered, and all at once, thousands of candles and a hundred torches went out. William held me closer. Though I haven't been afraid of the dark for a while, right now I was trembling in fear. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and it was freezing cold.

All of a sudden, clouds of white smoke appeared. I could hear the muffled screams and the whimpers around me. The smoke snaked around the hall; one snake-like cloud encircled me and William. I tasted blood from my lips from biting back a scream.

All of the slithering smoke gathered at the center and weaved together forming a huge, white figure. A bright light radiated from the figure. The familiar surge of energy unnerved me. I closed my eyes and looked away, for the light was too bright to stand.

I flung open my eyes upon hearing a terrified scream. The bright light already faded and the candles and torches were lighted again. I turned to where it came from. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the being standing at the center of the hall.

She was laughing mirthlessly. Her eyes glowed with hatred and revenge.

I rubbed my eyes, for I thought the figure was only a figment of my imagination, a result of the paranoia I felt earlier. I started to back away slowly, I couldn't stand seeing her, I couldn't stand being in the same room with her; heck, I don't want to even think about her. She looked ghostly under the candlelight, like she wasn't real; like I was just seeing things. But she couldn't have been just in my head; everyone was looking at her, horrified as I was.


	13. Daughters of Magic

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**My dear Readers, I am so sorry for the long wait. School has been draining me!**

**Now, here is the next chapter. Thank you to Lady Firewing!**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – DAUGHTERS OF MAGIC**

The lady cackled as she surveyed the hall. She is the one from my dreams; she's the one who threatened me, the one who wanted to kill me.

I was shaking from the cold and fear. I almost jumped when I heard a sudden sound, but it did not came from the lady, it came from the unsheathing of swords. Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Lord Christopher, Lord Joshua and Lord William surrounded the lady, their swords pointing up at her.

"Why are you here, White Witch?" Peter questioned.

White Witch? Isn't she the one who put Narnia in a hundred year ice age? The one overthrown by the Pevensies and Aslan? But why would the White Witch want to kill me?

"Answer me Witch! What has brought you here?" Peter shouted fiercely.

The Witch chuckled, "Why did you throw a party and not invite me, my King?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Edmund voiced out.

"Ah, Edmund, my favorite king, you've grown a lot but you are still your brother's slave." She smiled maliciously.

"I am not his slave!"

"Do I have to remind you, dear Edmund that you once did my bidding?" she scorned.

"Jadis!" Peter shouted, tearing away the Witch's attention from Edmund.

"Your Highness! I almost forgot you were there." she mocked-bowed.

"Leave now!" Peter commanded, holding his sword, Rhindon, higher.

"I can't; I'm here to see your special guests." she taunted.

The lords flinched. "What are we to you?" William voiced out.

"Oh no, not you. What do I want with weak mortals? Your kind is useless and pathetic."

It was getting colder and colder; my whole body was shaking. I felt a hand grab mine. I almost screamed until I saw Lucy standing beside me. She looked up at me, her blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. I slowly caressed her hair with shaky hands, hoping to calm her down.

"I'm here to see with my own eyes, the Daughters of Magic. Present them to me now!" the Witch screeched.

"Daughters of Magic? We do not know what you are talking about, Witch!" Caspian answered.

"Do not play dumb with me. I know they are here. Show them!"

"We told you. We don't know what you are talking about." Edmund replied desperately.

"Playing games, my little Kings?" she sneered. She examined the room, looking for her so called "Daughters of Magic".

She smiled menacingly as she advanced on Edmund. The Just king started to tremble, but remained a firm stance. Jadis reached out her pale hands. I thought she was going for Edmund, but I was all wrong.

My blood drained from my face when I saw that the Witch grabbed Danica. Edmund swung his sword but the Witch dodged the blow and stabbed Edmund with some sort of dagger made from ice.

Lucy quickly let go of my hand and ran to her brother's side. Susan, who was also beside me, ran after her and I immediately followed suit. Lucy and Susan knelt beside their wounded brother. I quickly grabbed a clean table napkin and covered Edmund's wound with it. He flinched from the pain.

"Lu, can you get your healing cordial? Su, go with her." I whispered to them.

"We can't leave you here, Ellina." Susan replied.

"Su, you and Lucy need to get out of here. Please!" Edmund pleaded, his voice was just above a whisper.

I heard Cassandra scream. "Go!" I hissed and the two Queens ran stealthily away. I turned my head to see what was happening, but William, Peter and Caspian were blocking the four of us.

"Ed, hold this for me." I took his hand and pressed it to his wound. I got up and was horrified when I saw my three best friends in front of the White Witch.

"Get back down, Ellina." Peter whispered.

"What does she want, Peter?" I asked in a rattled whisper.

Peter shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Ellina, please, get back down." He repeated. I was about to stoop down when I heard the Witch call for me.

"Stop there, my dear." She hissed. I froze and found myself staring back at her.

"You-you're the lady from my dreams." I muttered. She nodded with a smug expression. She carefully held out her hand to me.

"Come, my dear. We don't want things getting bloodier as it is." The Witch tilted her head to the side; I followed with my eyes and saw Lord Joshua and Lord Christopher bleeding on the floor.

I stretched my hand but felt Peter tugging me back. I turned to him with a grim expression. "Peter, I don't want anyone getting hurt." I said and freed my hand from his grip.

I took the Witch's hand, she laughed triumphantly. "Smart move, my dear." She commended.

I joined my friends in the center; Jadis scrutinized us, like a predator studying its prey.

"You're it? The Daughters of Magic, Eternal Guardians and Empresses of the Four Elements? Is this a joke? Has the Mangy Cat lost his mind?" she mocked and erupted into laughter.

"What are you talking about? We are not what you say we are." I nervously stated. I shook my head in disbelief. "I wish Aslan was here. He could drive this Witch away." I thought to myself.

Jadis suddenly pulled out a sword and pointed it towards me. Peter, Caspian and William advanced and threatened the White Witch.

Jadis laughed mirthlessly, "Foolish mortals! Come nearer and I'll kill them in one blow!"

"Please, we are not what you say we are. We are only mortals, humans, nothing more." I pleaded but Jadis stood her ground.

Her ice-cold sword was pressed against the skin of my neck, I felt a stinging sensation and felt blood trickling from my neck.

William and Peter slowly advanced; Jadis just snickered and lowered the sword, positioning it in front of my heart. I inhaled sharply, feeling the sword's cold, sharp tip piercing my skin. Jadis slowly deepened the sword in my chest; a cry of pain left my lips and I could feel my warm blood streaming down my body, starting to stain my dress.

I felt the blood draining from me. I felt cold and almost dead. My eyes met Peter's. His sea blue eyes that usually twinkled with confidence and affection were now filled with dread and despair.

No one dared come near me for the fear that the Witch will plunge the sword straight through my heart. Even, Peter couldn't do anything.

Tears welled in my eyes, not because I was afraid of my death, but because I was afraid of what's to come after she disposes of me. The thought of her killing the people I love filled my heart with grief.

I fell on my knees, bleeding and weak. And nearly dead. The White Witch forced me to look up at her. I raised my head with all of my remaining strength and stared directly into the hollow coal black irises of her eyes.

She forced me on my feet and re-aimed her sword in front of my heart. She bellowed and plunged the sword towards me. In an instant, a deep, rich and loud roar filled the Hall. Jadis stopped and her face morphed into a panicked and terrified expression. Her sword hit the floor at the same time I collapsed. The roar came again and the Witch vanished the same way she appeared, engulfed in white smoke.

The candles and torches were flaming again and the coldness disappeared. My friends crowded around me. I saw Peter taking off his tunic. He pressed it to my chest and assured me that I'm going to be okay, that everything would be fine. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move my body, and I couldn't understand what was happening in front of me. Everything was a muffled mess.

The last thing I remembered, before passing out was Peter shouting for Lucy.

-Everything around me was a dark void. Empty and hollow, like the White Witch's eyes. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was dead. Maybe because I'm really dead. I was bleeding profusely when I blacked out.

"I'm definitely dead." I whispered to myself. I fell to my knees and started to cry.

"Dear one, stop crying. There is no reason for your tears." A soft, velvet voice comforted me. A voice I knew all too well. The voice that comforted me in my dreams was now comforting me again.

"Aslan." I managed to whisper.

"Yes, Ellina. I am here." He consoled and I felt something soft and velvety dry the tears on my cheeks.

"Am I dead, Aslan? Did the White Witch truly kill me?" I asked in a shaky voice. I didn't know if I would feel better if I found out that I really was dead, but I couldn't help but ask. "I hope I'm not, I hope I'm alive." I thought.

I heard a low growl, but I wasn't scared. Not with Aslan around. "Child, you are well. Do not bury yourself in fear and lies."

"Oh, thank you." I muttered in relief. "So you mean, Aslan, that what the Witch said wasn't true? We aren't what she called, Daughters of Magic?"

"Ha, that is the only thing she said true. You and your friends are the Daughters of Magic, Eternal Guardians and Empresses of the Four Elements." he replied in a proud voice.

"But how? I don't understand. We are mere mortals…" I started babbling.

"Walk with me." he said in a soft murmur, almost a purr.

"But where are you, Aslan? I cannot see anything."

"Do not follow with your eyes, dear one. Follow with your heart." He said and I felt a breeze pass me. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out softly.

I took a few steps with trembling knees. I heard Aslan chuckle, in a lion's way. A smile appeared on my face and the doubtful strides I took earlier now became a steady confident pace.

"We have arrived, young one. You may open your eyes."


	14. Waking Up

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**My dearest readers, I am truly sorry for having you wait. School is draining me.**

**Lady Firewing, sorry but I have exams coming up next week so I wanted to post a new chapter. And I didn't want to rush you. I hope you'll forgive me. :))**

**I just want everyone to know that I did my best in writing this chapter, so please don't hate me for the mistakes.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – WAKING UP

I woke up with a start and was panting heavily. I was drenched in sweat and my whole body hurt, especially my chest. I touched the place where the White Witch's sword wounded me. A bandage was covering it, but I could still feel the coldness of the blade.

I heaved a deep sigh, closing my eyes, and slowly turned to the side. I saw a man's figure sitting on a wooden chair with his back against me.

"Peter?" I mumbled groggily, using my mouth for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Peter!" I repeated, sounding huskier than I thought I was. The figure turned and smiled at me but he was not Peter.

William moved towards me and sat closer to my bed.

"Sorry, I had Peter sent to his room about a couple of hours ago. He hasn't slept for three days, you know. He kept on watching over you, waiting for you to wake up."

I was surprised to know that Peter cared for me that much.

William took my hand in his and smiled sombrely at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

William shook his head and tucked away the hair from my face. "I would like to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For confusing you." Answered William.

"What do you mean, William? You are confusing me right now."

William squeezed my hand and kissed the top of it. "I didn't realize that someone already holds your heart." He started. I looked at him, confusion written all over my face.

"For the past three days, I have seen how much High King Peter cares for you. He doesn't see you as a friend, Ellina, but someone he loves dearly. He loves you, and I know you feel the same way for him. You just don't know or want to admit it."

"Well, I… I would probably know if I love someone, William." I answered, sounding harsher than I intended.

William smiled and let go of my hand before he started for the door.

"I'll call him. I know how much he wants to see you." He winked.

"Thank you, William." I replied and he took off. The door closed and I was left alone in my room, pondering on the things William just told me.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Everything was confusing me, my head hurts so much and I couldn't understand a thing.

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted when Peter burst through the door. "Ellina!" he yelled, tackling me with a hug.

"Are you feeling well now?" Peter frantically surveyed me. I shook my head, chuckling at the same time.

"I'm fine. No need to fuss!"

"Oh, Ellina! I'm sorry for letting that Witch hurt you. I was so worried. I could have done something, anything, to stop her, but I didn't. Please forgive me." Peter buried his face in the palms of his hands.

I sat up and reached for him. I forced him to look up at me; his eyes were filled with tears.

"Peter, it wasn't your fault. You have done everything you could. No one knew what could have happened. You conformed to her wishes, even if you didn't want to and it kept me and my friends safe. For that, I thank you." I smiled sincerely at him.

Out of the blue, a young faun, named Rufus, stormed in the room. "Your Highness." He bowed, "I do not wish to disturb you. But a dryad has requested an audience with His Excellency, regarding the announcement you made yesterday."

Peter was on his feet, "Thank you, Rufus. I shall be on my way. You may go." The young faun hastily exited the room.

"I shall call Cecilia to help you clean up. I don't want you to get up from that bed, but I am sure you want to know what the dryad has to say. We shall wait for your presence in the Assembly Hall." With this, he leaned closer to me and planted a quick kiss on my cheek before dashing out, leaving me in my bed quite surprised and flustered.

A few minutes later, Cecilia marched in my room and immediately helped me get cleaned up. I managed to finish less than ten minutes, even though I almost ripped my dress from tripping, and was on my way to the Assembly Hall.

I stepped inside and walked slowly, trying not to trip again on the way to my chair. Peter got on his feet and helped me to my seat. This earned us a lot of inquisitive and amused stares from everyone in the room. Namely: his siblings, Caspian, my best friends, Professor Cornelius, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep. After everyone welcomed me back, the meeting started. All eyes and ears were on the dryad.

"High King Peter, this dryad claims to hold knowledge on what the Witch proclaimed." Announced Glenstorm.

Peter clasped his hands together, leaned on his elbows and looked at the dryad straight in the eye. "Well, let us hear what she has to say."

The dryad smiled and curtsied, "Your Majesties, the story of the Daughters of Magic is well known in my family. My ancestors were witnesses to the great proclamation made by Aslan himself."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, listening attentively to the dryad's story.

"It has been told, that four maidens will be chosen by the Deep Magic to be guardians of the four elements that make up our world; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. These maidens will have power over their guardianships. That is, if they become masters of their abilities. They are also like you, Kings and Queens of Old, they have been called from your world because Narnia needs them, to protect the lands and seas and the creatures that live in them."

"Your Highness, if I may add. I have heard of these stories. Before, I thought that they were myths but I was wrong. It is likely that the stories are true." Professor Cornelius stated.

"But, that can't be possible. You think we are the ones?" Cassandra muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I agree," Danica stated, "We are mere mortals! We don't have powers or anything of that sort."

"I'm sorry, but this absolutely absurd! We are clearly not Daughters of Magic, or Guardians of any element whatsoever, right Ellina?" Rowena looked at me for confirmation.

I remembered what Aslan told me. I couldn't tell them; even if I could they wouldn't believe me.

"I'm sorry guys, but I…I don't know what to say." The three of them looked at me disbelievingly. I looked away.

"But how did the Witch get here, Your Majesties? We all know that she is dead. Aslan killed her, himself." Added Reepicheep; catching everyone's attention.

Peter massaged his temples; the look on his face was a mix of emotions: confusion, worry, and fear. "That is what troubles me. I am afraid that the White Witch found a way to live again and sooner or later she will come and finish what she started."

The Narnians gave us a concerned look.

"That cannot happen! We are clearly not what she claimed us to be. Why, I can't even pull a rabbit out of a top hat, let alone have control over an element. This is simply outrageous!" Cassandra wailed. I sank further in my seat and buried my face in my hands.

"No, Cassandra. It is true." I whispered to myself.

"We can't stand here and wait for that Witch to strike again, Your Majesties!" said Reepicheep.

"But, Reepicheep, we cannot go on a wild goose chase. We don't even know where to start looking for her." Caspian replied.

"Caspian, I agree with Reepicheep. The sooner we catch her, the sooner all of our troubles will end."

"Ed, hasty decisions are not the solution to this. We have to think this out!"

"We always think things out! And what does that give us? Nothing, Su! Nothing!" Edmund shot back.

"Let's wait for Aslan! I truly think he'll come and help!" Lucy's voice came out a whisper compared to the raised voices of the others.

"Stop it! All of you!" I shouted, quieting down the noisy lot. "Please, just stop this nonsense. We won't get anything done if we just sit here and bicker like children."

"Your Majesties!" a centaur stormed in the hall.

"Galdon? What is with this interruption?" probed Glenstorm, padding his way to the other centaur. They started whispering something to each other. By the look on Glenstorm's face, the news wasn't good.

"Your Highnesses!" Glenstorm quickly turned to us, "There has been an attack at Glasswater Creek. An officer reported that it was the White Witch's doings."

"Is there any proof that the attack was really the Witch's doing?" Peter queried.

"There weren't statues, like the old tales says, but almost everything was frozen solid. The creek is frozen as a rock and the surrounding areas were covered with snow, sire." Glenstorm deplorably answered.

I heard Peter groan in frustration. He punched the wooden table hard and sank back in his seat.

"Peter, we have to prepare for battle." Edmund prompted.

"But we know nothing of the Witch's location." Caspian butted in, his voice slightly raised.

"Peace, my Kings!" a deep velvety voice sounded in the Hall. The voice was rich, melodious, warm and very familiar, especially to those who knew who the voice belonged to.

"Aslan!" Lucy beamed. "Aslan, where are you?"

"I am here, Lucy. Follow me, Kings and Queens, and Daughters of Eve." Aslan's voice ordered.

"But Aslan, we cannot see you." Peter exclaimed.

"Dear ones, do not follow with your eyes." Aslan's voice answered.

"Follow with your heart." I added, earning questioning looks from the people around me.

The nine of us held hands, closed our eyes and took a step forward towards, what we though was where Aslan's voice came from.

We heard a low growl, "We have arrived, young ones. You may open your eyes."

The view in front of me was spectacular, and also very familiar. It was the place where Aslan brought me every time I had my nightmares; the place that I treated as home. I took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome back, child," Aslan pointed to me, "And welcome the rest of you, to my Sanctuary. Well, now it is actually Ellina's. She has been here for quite some time and uses it more than I do." Aslan chuckled and I suddenly felt warm in the cheeks.

"You've been here, Ellina?" Lucy queried.

I nodded, "Yes, Lu. Aslan brings me here every time I get the nightmares of the White Witch."

"You dream of her?" Edmund bluntly asked.

Again, I nodded. "It started the night my friends and I arrived here in Narnia. The third day I got my nightmares, Aslan brought me here."

Everyone started to bombard me with questions about my nightmares and the Sanctuary Aslan gave me. A question was followed by a question and then another, that I haven't even answered anything yet.

"Calm down, young ones." Aslan made a low growl that was meant to be a chuckle. "I think we have more important matters to discuss."

"Yes, Aslan." Peter agreed and sat down beside the Great Lion, the rest of us followed and formed a small circle.

"Now, first thing's first. I know that all of you are wondering whether or not the Witch is saying the truth." The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Ellina, please enlighten them." Aslan motioned to me, a lion's smile on his face.


	15. The Truth

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – THE TRUTH

I tried on a smile, hoping that no one could see the anxiety I was feeling. Everyone looked at me expectantly; I closed my eyes, remembering Aslan's last visit.

- "Aslan, where are we?" I managed to ask after opening my eyes and taking in the beautiful scenery laid out in front of me.

I heard the deep chuckle of Aslan, "Have you forgotten, my child? We are in your Sanctuary."

"My Sanctuary?"

"Yes, child. This used to be my own, but since you use this more than I do I see it proper to give it to you."

I stared at the Great Lion, bewildered with his statement. "Thank you Aslan, but I have been here?"

Aslan nodded, "This is where I bring you when the White Witch threatens you in your dreams. I always take you to the river, but right now I want you to see the rising sun."

I looked out at the horizon, taking in the first rays of the magnificent sun. The warmth wrapped around me, the feeling was marvelous.

"Walk with me child; we have something to talk about." I didn't want to leave the place, I wanted to watch the sun rise higher in the sky, but I couldn't say no to Aslan. I inhaled sharply and turned my heel, following the Great Lion.

We arrived by the river, the place I spend most of my nights at. I sat beside Aslan, under a mighty oak tree.

"You and your friends are very special." Aslan started. "I know that it is hard to believe that the four of you are Daughters of Magic, but it is true, young one. The four of you have been chosen by the Deep Magic to govern the four elements, and you to protect and guard Narnia, her land and her people."

My mouth fell open wide in shock. "Me? Protect and guard Narnia, Aslan?" The lion nodded in amusement. "But…but how? Why?"

"Because you are the Guardian of Earth, making you the Protector of Narnia."

"Guardian of Earth? Protector of Narnia? Me?"

Aslan chuckled and nodded, "Rowena is the Guardian of Water, Danica the Guardian of Air, and Cassandra the Guardian of Fire. You and your friends make up the Eternal Guardians, the Daughters of Magic and the Empresses of the Elements."

I fell silent. I don't have any idea what to respond. Everything was so sudden and I couldn't believe what I just heard. This can't be happening.

"Do you doubt what I tell you, child?" Aslan probed.

"It is not like that, Aslan. I'm just not sure if I can become what you told me to be. If I could live up to your expectations." I gazed on the grass underneath my feet.

"Child, I did not tell you what you should become. I told you who you already are. And you have lived up to my expectations." Aslan purred and gave me a lion's kiss on the forehead.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Aslan, for believing in me."

"You are always welcome, dear one. Now, we have to deal with the evil that threatens our home, the land you are born to protect."

"Jadis? The White Witch?"

Aslan growled at the mention of the Witch's name. "Yes. She is on the move, my dear. She wants to take over Narnia. Claim what once was hers, kill those who oppose her, and rule again."

"But, Aslan, can we stop her?" I stammered. And to my relief Aslan nodded.

"The only hindrance to her plans is you and your friends."

My face paled and my heart rate quickened. "Us? Is that the reason why she wants to kill us?"

"She has found dark magic in Terebinthia and she is willing to use it to get what she wants. She can only defeat the Kings and Queens with dark magic, and since the four of you also bear magic, you and your friends are the only ones who can stop her."

"But Aslan, how can we stop her? We don't know how to use magic." I cried.

"Ellina, you and your friends must earn the Mystic Weapons, prove your worth to the Deep Magic and you will be granted your full powers." I nodded showing that I understood. "But beware, for each Mystic Weapon great dangers are guarding it. One must learn to sacrifice in order to achieve their goal. Death and danger is always present, so always have faith."

The news was hard to grasp but I nodded, nonetheless.

"Now, you need to come back to Narnia. Don't say a word about what we have discussed, not yet. I will come and tell you when the time is right. Goodbye for now, dear one." With this said, Aslan opened his mouth and let out a loud roar.—

"Well, that's everything." I finished, hoping that I didn't miss any important details.

"You have seen Jadis and Aslan in your dreams and you didn't bother to tell us?" Peter asked in a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't know how to break the news to all of you." I looked down on the ground and played with a blade of grass.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair.

"Peter, calm down. I'm sure Ellina has an explanation." Lucy patted Peter's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"We really are the Daughters of Magic?" Danica stammered.

I slowly nodded.

"Aslan, where can we find these Mystic Weapons?" Caspian queried.

"You cannot go and look for them. The Mystic Weapons will come to their rightful owners in their own time. Be patient." Aslan said and stood on all fours.

Everyone got on their feet.

"Now, you should go back. Your kingdom needs you." Aslan said.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Aslan's loud roar.

Everything became blurry and in a blink of an eye, all nine of us were back in the Assembly Hall. I scanned the individuals in front of me; my best friends were pale, Caspian and Susan were holding hands and still in shock, Peter was deep in thought, and Lucy looked like she was about to cry.

"Your Majesties? Is everything all right?" Glenstorm asked, treading towards us.

Peter shot his head upward; the expression on his face was grave.

"Leave us. I want to talk with Ellina, alone." He ordered.

The centaur nodded and motioned the rest to vacate the hall. Susan whispered something to Peter before grabbing Lucy and Edmund and dragging them out. Everyone quietly left us, even Edmund didn't complain.

"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmares?" Peter asked trying to remain calm.

"I told you about my nightmares." I meekly replied.

"When?" his voice was raised.

"The night before the Ball. The same night you had the dream about a war, the same night I found you on the balcony in the Throne Room." I reminded him.

His gaze on me softened. "But you didn't tell me that the lady in your dreams is Jadis."

"I didn't know. To me she was always the pale-skinned Lady, not the White Witch."

"And did you just forget to mention Aslan?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? If you told me sooner you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I could have prevented that Witch from harming you."

"I couldn't tell you because it was just a dream, a crazy dream. I couldn't believe it myself, let alone other people. I would just sound loony."

"Still, you should have told me!"

"Why, Peter? Why should I be obligated to tell you my dreams?"

"Because, because I like you. More than just a friend."

My mouth fell open. I tried to respond to him but I couldn't find the right words. I was speechless.

Peter looked at me, anticipating for an answer. He sighed in disappointment and started to walk away.

"Peter!" I shouted but he didn't turn. "Peter Pevensie, come back here and explain yourself!" he stopped and looked back at me.

"Why Ellina? Why should I be obligated to explain myself to you?" He retorted and continued to walk away.

My mind became blank. I don't know what to think about. I tried my best to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. Why does Peter have to pick the worst time to tell me the truth?

* * *

"He likes me?" I whispered to myself as I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow. "Why? Yes, we spend most of our time together but we spent half of it arguing, mostly over petty things."

The knocking on my door stopped me from further arguing with myself. I sighed and answered the door.

"Hi!" William greeted me cheerfully.

"Oh. It's you." I replied.

"Were you expecting someone? I should just leave you then." His face dropped.

I mentally slapped myself. To be honest, I was expecting someone else, Peter. I was hoping he would explain what he told me earlier.

"William, wait!" I called. He turned and smiled sincerely at me. "I'm sorry for being rude. What is it you came for?" I politely asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?"

"We'll be heading back to Archenland."

I looked at him incredulously. "Come in, and tell me why you are leaving."

I motioned William to take a seat on the chaise longue.

"Now tell me why you're leaving?" I asked him impatiently.

He gave me a small smile. "To inform Archenland about the situation Narnia is in. If the White Witch wants a war, rest assured that Archenland will be willing to fight by your side."

"Oh. Thank you, William. But when are you going back?"

"In the morning. I know you like sleeping in. That is why I wanted to say goodbye tonight, in case you miss our departure tomorrow." He chuckled. I felt myself blushing.

"I'll wake up early. I promise you that." I smiled.

"Well, if that is the case, we should spare our goodbyes for tomorrow. I should get going; I'm not done packing yet."

"Do you need help?" I offered.

"Actually, yes I do. I can't seem to fit my belongings in my trunk."

We headed towards his room. After I finished neatly folding his clothes, I sat down on the end of his bed and watched him close his trunk.

"Thank you. I couldn't have finished packing without your help."

"No worries." I answered.

"I have something for you." William produced a long velvet box.

"Why?" I bluntly asked.

He chuckled. "Actually, I am not a Lord of Archenland. I am the Prince. I came to Narnia looking for a wife, but instead I found friends." He opened the box and pulled out a gold bracelet adorned with different colored gems. He took my right hand and clasped the bracelet around my wrist, kissing the top of my hand afterward.

I was about to protest when William pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. Color filled my cheeks. "Thank you." I mumbled

"It's getting late; you should go back to your room and get some sleep. Good night, Ellina."

I smiled up at him, "Good night to you too, William."

It only took me a couple of steps before I bumped into someone. I looked up and found Peter looking at me.

"Oh. Hi, Peter." I mumbled.

"I was looking for you. Are you feeling all right? You look flushed. And why were you in William's room?"

"I…uh" I began to stammer. "I wanted to talk to him before he leaves. Peter, I don't feel good. I'm going to bed, good night." I hurriedly left him.

I went back to my room, claimed my bed, and forced myself to sleep. I didn't want to give myself the chance to think things over.


	16. Changing Winds

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**My dear Readers, I am so sorry for the very long wait. School has been draining me!**

**Now, here is the next chapter. Thank you to Lady Firewing!**

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – CHANGING WINDS

I woke up at the sound of Cecilia's voice. The sun was just peaking over my windows and the smell of morning dew filled my room.

I yawned sleepily as I stretched on my bed.

"Are the others up, Cecilia?" I asked groggily.

She nodded. "They're actually eating breakfast at this very moment."

I hurriedly jumped out of my bed; from all the rushing I did, I didn't notice that my foot was caught in my blanket, causing me to fall face first on the floor.

"Milady, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes I am." I said standing up and immediately going to the bathing room to clean myself.

Inside the bathing room, I slipped a couple of times and almost drowned myself in the tub. "Why are my nerves going haywire?" I asked myself as I dried my body.

After changing my clothes, I immediately ran to the banqueting hall.

I sighed in relief after seeing that William and the lords hadn't left yet.

"Good morning, Ellina." Lucy greeted. I smiled back and took the seat opposite William.

"Nice to see you so awake this early in the morning." Edmund said; his mouth was already full of toast, but he was still trying to get another slice in.

I smiled. "Nice to see you so hungry Ed, I think."

Everyone started to laugh. Well, everyone except Peter. I looked up at him and saw the dark circles under his eyes.

He must have felt me staring, so he lifted his gaze and we just stared at each other. He was the first to break the gaze.

The Banqueting Hall was full of life that morning. Everyone kept on exchanging stories and jokes, and tried not to get too sad with the departure of our new friends.

After breakfast, we hurried to the docks. Everything was set and ready to go.

I stood in front of William; tears welled in my eyes and I tried my best to keep them at bay.

He touched my cheek and lifted my chin. Our eyes met; he leaned closer and touched my forehead with his lips.

"We shall meet again," he whispered before he turned away and boarded his ship.

A tear fell and I hastily wiped it away. "I am not going to cry." I told myself, forcing back the tears. I turned and saw Peter looking at me; his eyes were reflecting the sadness in mine.

Everyone went back to the castle. I was walking to my room when I bumped into Peter.

"Hi." I said and continued walking.

"Ellina!" he called and I looked over my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I turned to him. "Why?"

"I thought I liked you, more than just a friend, but I was wrong and I made you think that. I'm not used to being so close with a girl, besides my siblings, and I've mistaken what I felt. I'm sorry that I got in the way of you and William. I'm-"

"Don't worry, Pete," I cut him off. "No damage done." I turned around and continued walking away, ignoring completely Peter's voice.

"How stupid of me to believe him. I'm such a fool for falling for him, for choosing him." I whispered to myself angrily as I walked to my room.

I wanted to cry until I had no more tears. I wanted to be alone in my room for the rest of the day, or week. But when I arrived at my room, my friends were there. The three of them smiled up at me. I shook my head when I saw the picnic basket that Danica held.

"No! I am not in the mood to go out today. So please, leave me alone." I said, as politely as I could be. Cassandra pretended to not hear me and continued to put an emerald green cloak over my shoulders.

"You know that we don't take no for an answer," she grinned, pulling me out of my own room as Rowena and Danica followed behind us.

They brought me to the stables where our horses waited for us, all set for a short journey.

"Milady, it is good to see you this early in the morning," Shadow, my horse, greeted.

"It is also nice to see you." I answered as I patted him. I climbed on Shadow easily; unlike my friends, I spent days learning to ride a horse. We were on our way to the picnic spot my friends chose. I looked up and saw the sky partly filled with gray clouds.

"Are we going to take long?" I asked.

Danica turned to face me; her eyes were filled with hurt. I immediately wished I didn't ask; I never meant to hurt them.

We finally arrived at a small clearing near a rushing river. Danica, Cassandra and Rowena started to prepare the picnic, while I attended the horses.

"Milady, are you not feeling well?" Shadow queried.

I shook my head. "I'm just tired, Shadow. No need to worry."

"Ellina! Stop sulking there by yourself and come here." Cassandra called. I patted Shadow once more before leaving to join my friends.

They started babbling about random topics, completely forgetting about the more important things that we were about to face. I looked at Cassandra and Rowena; I knew that they were deeply hurt when they found out that the Lords of Archenland were leaving, but they didn't want anyone to know.

"Ellina, we know you are the most affected when the Lords and the Prince left, but we want you to know that we'll be here beside you, whatever happens." Danica said.

"We are hurt, too." Rowena sniffled, wiping away her tears.

"What Rowena was trying to say is that, we are also deeply affected. But we are trying our best not to dwell in it. Joshua, Christopher and William will want us to remain happy." Cassandra tried to explain further but her voice was starting to crack.

"Hey, they'll come back. We can also visit them when things get sorted, okay?" Danica comforted us. She reached out her hand to me, wiping the tears that I wasn't aware of.

_That is not the reason why I'm crying.._ I thought to myself.

"You're right. Come on, let's pull ourselves together," was what I said instead. They smiled and nodded, but remained quiet.

The silence that hung in the air was disrupted by a low grumbling sound. We looked at each other.

"Uh, that was me. All this talking and crying is making me hungry." Cassandra admitted and the rest of us erupted into laughing fits.

Laughter was then replaced with munching sounds and everyone was happily eating away. Looking at my friends, I smiled, remembering the fun times we had before all of this happened. My head quickly snapped to my right when I heard a sudden howl. I looked at my friends; they were also staring at the same direction. The look on their faces clearly showed that we were hearing the same thing, howls and barks.

I quickly got on my feet, but my friends were too stunned to move.

"Get up!" I shouted.

"Ellina, they're so close," Rowena stammered.

I ran towards Shadow, the sounds of barking was loud and clear. I took the horses' reins and quickly led them to my friends.

"Quick! Get on your horses." I instructed as I climbed on Shadow. Cassandra, Rowena and Danica got on their horses and as they regained their balance I crouched down to whisper to Shadow. "If anything happens, I want you to promise me that you'll keep my friends safe." Shadow wanted to protest, but I cut him off by insisting, "Promise me."

"As you wish, milady," he reluctantly answered.

"Hurry, the three of you cross the river. I'll follow close behind you." I said, and they nodded in agreement.

Cassandra was first to cross the river, followed by Danica, and then Rowena. I saw a wolf heading towards us. "They're catching up." I whispered. Shadow picked up speed but stayed fairly behind.

I kept on looking over my shoulder, hoping that we were fast enough and that the wolves couldn't catch up.

I heard a cry of pain and my eyes quickly found its source. To my complete horror, Rowena hit the ground with a loud thud.

Shadow skidded to a stop a few feet in front of my fallen friend. I hurriedly ran to her side and picked her up but her sapphire blue cloak was caught in a low lying branch. I panicked when I heard a loud howl.

"Ellina, here's your knife." Danica's voice caught me off guard.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I came back when I saw that the two of you weren't behind me anymore. Quick, Ellina, cut her cloak." She handed me my knife and I quickly worked on Rowena's cloak.

"I told Cassandra to get help. She also wanted to come back, but I insisted she get away." Danica informed.

I finished cutting Rowena's cloak and helped her on Shadow. "Dan, go with Rowena, I think she broke something."

"I'm fine." Rowena grimaced when Danica accidentally hit her left leg as she climbed on Shadow.

My whole body stiffened when I heard a twig snap. "Shadow, go!" I shouted and Shadow ran as fast as he could.

I heard Danica and Rowena shouting for me, I ignored them and hastily climbed up Danica's horse.

"Not so fast, Enchantress." A voice came up and I went rigid all over.

I slowly turned and found three huge wolves snarling at me.

"Wha-What d-do you want?" I stuttered.

"It is not what we want; it is what our queen wants. And she wants you and your friends." The wolf in the middle, the largest of the three and what looked like their chief, sneered.

"I'm never going to let you hurt them." I bravely shot.

The wolves started to snicker at me. "You think a puny girl like you can stop us?"

I daringly stepped forward, pulling out my knife and meeting their gazes head on. "Try me?" I taunted.

"I'm tired of your games. Stalling us? Pathetic. Get the other three." The chief wolf commanded and the wolf on his right started to move forward.

Without thinking, I launched myself on the wolf and drove my knife through his body, hitting the middle of his neck. He tried to bite back, but I stabbed him again and pushed him away from me as far as I could.

I swiftly turned and tried to get on my feet, but instead I found myself being pinned on the ground by the chief wolf. He snarled down at me; baring his teeth.

"Track the others and kill them," he said to the other wolf without removing his eyes from me. The wolf left in an instant.

"You and your friends are nothing more than a quick delay to my queen's plans." He growled.

"I don't think so. Jadis knows we can defeat her. The Kings and Queens did it once, and they'll do it again, this time with us." I bravely countered.

The wolf just jeered. "You are stupid, but brave. I think I'll bring you back to my queen alive. She needs someone to attend to her every whim."

"Isn't that your job?" I laughed mockingly. The wolf lifted his paw and slashed at me right cheek. I cried out in pain.

Aside from my throbbing cheek, I felt an excruciating pain in the middle of my chest. I carefully looked down and saw one of his claws pushing down on my skin; it started to bleed.

Nausea washed over me and my vision became hazy.

I felt the wolf push his claws deeper in my skin. A small pool of blood surrounded me and the last thing I heard before everything around me went dark was the cry of pain that left my lips.

* * *

**Hi there, dear readers! Sorry for making you wait for God knows how long, but I hope you'll still continue to support my fic. Thank you to those who help me make this a good story. I also want everyone to know that I'm doing my very best to write as soon as I could, but all this school has damaged my brain and I badly need inspiration. Your REVIEWS are badly NEEDED guys! Thank you. :)**


	17. Frozen In Time

I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.

Oh my gosh! So sorry for the century long wait. I can give you hundreds of excuses but none of them can absolve me. I'll try my best to update sooner!

I hope you'll love the story and keep on reading. Please, do REVIEW!

XOXO  
The Angel's Kiss

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - FROZEN IN TIME

I woke up feeling stiff and numb all over. I sat up and looked around me. Ice was everywhere; actually, everything was made of ice.

I swallowed a lump in my throat; I remembered where I was.

I felt cold and afraid; tears started to well in my eyes.

"After all these years, you're finally awake," a voice, colder than the ice around me, spoke. I turned and found the White Witch looking at me with a wicked sneer.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, feeling another pang of fear hit my chest.

Jadis laughed mockingly. "I don't want anything with you, foolish girl, not anymore. But I appreciate your help." She glanced at me, laughing harder after seeing the confused expression on my face. "Oh, you don't know? Your friends left, together with those pesky kids who thought themselves kings and queens." She paused, amused with the irreplaceable look on my face. "They all thought you were dead; giving your life to save your petty friends. They lost hope and Narnia along with it. Well, it has been a century since they fled and they will never come back."

Tears left my eyes; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "No, that is not true. You are lying!"

Jadis moved closer to me. I looked up and was surprised to see pity in her eyes, but it was gone the moment I blinked, like it was never there. "You don't believe me?" she asked in a harsh tone, far from what I thought I saw in the depths of her eyes. I shook my head, unable to speak. "Look around you; everything is made of ice. Look outside; everything is covered in snow. Now tell me if I am deceiving you."

I dropped to the floor; I could no longer stand the pain I felt. She was telling the truth: they were gone. They left me. I was alone.

I started sobbing as soon as the witch left. Questions filled up my mind, questions only Jadis could answer.

Light outside the barred windows faded and was replaced by the eerie glow of the ice.

Moments later, a dwarf entered the room. He tossed me a thick coat and started shouting orders at me. I didn't understand anything he was saying, only that I needed to stand up and see the witch.

Maybe she was going to kill me. I hoped so; I was sick with the hollowness I was feeling.

I started to stand up, but my legs failed and I stumbled back down. The dwarf cursed and threatened me with a dagger, telling me to hurry.

I stood again and followed slowly behind the dwarf. He stopped in front of a huge door.

"Get inside. The queen wants to talk to you alone." The dwarf pushed me with the point of his dagger and laughed as I stumbled inside.

"Take a seat," Jadis ordered, her voice sounded weird to my ears. It sounded, for once, kind and warm. I shook my head as I sat down, not wanting to believe what just popped into my head.

"Wha-what do you want? I am of no use to you anymore. Why still keep me locked up in here?" I asked in barely a whisper.

She laughed. "Stop pitying yourself, it won't do you any good."

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I still here?" I asked impatiently.

I expected her to get angry and stab me right away but she remained composed. "It is such a waste if I kill you. And besides, I do not see any harm if I keep you as company. Dwarves are very loyal, yet they are very compulsive."

My mouth fell open; I wasn't sure if I was hearing her correctly. "So you want me as your maid?" I asked, sounding a bit offended.

"No dear, I'm actually thinking of adopting you," She smiled up at me. She held in her hands a crown made of ice.

A chill went down my spine. I shook my head as I inched away from the gleaming crown. "No way. What do you need me for?"

"Travelling to the Narnian lands is very tedious and I want someone I could trust to stand before my people as part of my court, not just someone who does my dirty work," she sneered.

"You trust me? And you want me to be your daughter?" I asked incredulously. "I'm one of the Narnians who is against you!"

"Correction my dear, you were once that kind of Narnian. Can't you see? They are never coming back. Neither Peter nor Aslan could come to your rescue. Narnia is mine and it will be mine forever. Be grateful for I am giving you a choice; you are nothing if you stay your allegiance. Why not become a princess and rule second to me?"

I cringed at the sound of Peter's name; it brought back a painful memory. But what hurt me most was the confidence she held in her words, it made me lose all the hope that remained within me. They were gone and there was no way for them to come back. Jadis made sure of that.

I sank back in my seat. I needed to try; I couldn't just give up. I needed to believe that there is still a way to right things, to save everyone. I needed to, for Narnia.

I shook my head, removing such thoughts from my mind, as it pained me.

"Jadis, your Highness, accept my deepest apologies. I thank you for the kindness you are showing me. You are right; I am nothing without you, now. I have no more purpose but to serve you, mother." The words tasted bitter in my mouth, but Jadis found my defeat sweet to her ears.

She stood up, the crown in her hands and a wicked smile on her lips. Slowly, she paced towards me. I couldn't stop my hands from trembling.

"A wise choice, my dear." She gently placed the crown atop my head and motioned me to get on my feet.

"Rikabrin!" she called. Immediately, the dwarf who brought me to the witch stumbled inside.

"Yes, my queen?" he said, his voice slightly shaking.

"Show her to her room so she can dress," Jadis ordered. "Tonight, Narnia will meet their new princess." Her voice sounded malicious, making goose bumps appear on my skin.

I was taken to a room far different from the rooms I have been in. The walls were made of smooth bits of colored ice, making it look like sparkling gemstones. The dome shaped roof was transparent, showing clearly the starless night sky.

The dwarf, Rikabrin, hastily left after showing me my room and reminding me to hurry.

I took in every corner of the room.

The small door on the left wall, led to a bath. Next to it was a huge wardrobe. There was a double door right across the room leading to a balcony. My bed was found on the right side of the room. It was surprisingly soft and very warm. On the right of my bed was a huge vanity and on the left were shelves of books, a desk, and a chair, like a small study.

I sat on the bed; my thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier today. My focus shifted suddenly when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I hastily sat in front of my vanity; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hair was as black as night, my skin pale as snow, my lips redder than usual, and my eyes weren't a soft hazel brown like I remembered, it was as dark as my hair. It scared me.

I was beautiful, but it wasn't me. And it scared me; scared me that maybe Jadis was right, that I am no longer the Narnian I used to be.

The crown suddenly felt heavy on my head. I took it off with shaking hands and quickly looked away from the mirror.

I took a bath; the water was just like the bed, it was warm. Then I put on a dress made of thick cloth.

I sat on a chaise lounge near the shelf. I suddenly felt uneasy and slightly claustrophobic, so I walked to the balcony. The sight in front of me made me cry. It was the same view I had in Cair Paravel. I was back in my room. My whole body was shaking, and I slowly backed to the wall, my hands feeling the cold marble behind me.

"Ow!" I complained, pulling back my right hand. Turning around, I was surprised to see the white rose bush, planted on the ledge around the castle, wilting.

"A century. You should be gone a long time ago." I whispered to the roses, closing in on them. My hands were right in front of me, reaching for a withering rose.

As soon as the tip of my finger touched the crisp petals, a surge of energy came through my body. I took a step back, eyes closed from the overwhelming power coursing through my veins.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see the rose that I touched blooming regally despite the cold.

I touched it again, not believing it was real, but the petal turned black at my touch and in a blink of an eye the whole rose blackened and turned into dust.

I wanted to scream out the pain that I felt, but at that same moment I heard Jadis walk in my room.

"It is time to leave, my dear. Narnia is waiting for you." She smiled wickedly, opening the door wide.

I composed myself and stepped inside the room. Jadis held her hand out; I placed my shaking hand on hers and she half-dragged me out the boudoir.

The memory of the rose made me want to drop on my knees and cry. It felt like Narnia; withering and dying. I could either make it bloom again and restore it to its beauty, or I could be the cause of Narnia's total destruction.


	18. Ice Princess

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**Sorry for the very long wait. I'm actually embarrassed right now. This chapter was done in such a rush, I don't even know what to think of it. Forgive me?**

**Lady Firewing, sorry for not waiting. I hope you understand.**

**Pleasel love the story and REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – ICE PRINCESS

I stood on top of the Grand Staircase looking down and waving at the nobles of New Narnia. Every one of them was staring at me, some were holding out their goblets, others applauded loudly, and a few dared to shout, "Hail, Princess Ellina! Heiress to New Narnia."

I forced a smile as I slowly descended. Tonight is my official coronation.

A fortnight has passed since I've woken from my hundred long sleep. Before, I defied the White Witch, her presence I treated as a nightmare; but now I'm her adopted daughter, and to make matters worse, Narnia has again plunged to another hundred years of snow and ice.

But things have definitely changed. No more Aslan. No more Kings and Queens of Old. No one can stop Jadis now.

I've seen it, what New Narnia has become. Everything and everyone was under her. Only few were left to believe in a free Narnia and fewer to openly go against the rule.

After reaching the foot of the stairs, I was escorted to the dais where the White Witch was waiting for me. All was silent as their queen stood from her throne and walked forward.

"Tonight, let us celebrate a changed soul, a decision wisely made, and a girl whose courage and loyalty made her deserving of the crown." Jadis' mocking words carried smoothly across the room.

She took a step to the side and picked up a crown of diamonds and ice from the cushioned pedestal; it was more beautiful than the tiara she gave me before.

Standing behind me again, Jadis took of the tiara and replaced it with the new crown. "Hail Princess Ellina, Heiress to New Narnia!" she shouted in feigned adoration.

The crowd echoed her words but it sounded different, it was more sincere, more hopeful. I looked at the people around me, there was still hope.

I stood near the balcony doors, shifting uncomfortably as the crown grew heavy upon my head. I raised my hand to adjust it but stopped midway when I saw Jadis' eyes staring hard at me. Instead, I smiled and waved at a man a couple of years older than I.

"Why hello, Princess." He greeted with a smile.

"Prince Beckendorf of Archenland," I guessed. "It is very nice to finally meet you." I added, seeing that I was right. Cautiously, I stood on my toes, trying to get a glimpse of the White Witch. Fortunately, she was busy with looking disgusted at the noble women chattering in front of her to notice me anymore.

"Are you all right, your highness?" The Prince asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you. I apologize for getting distracted. What was it you're saying?" I amended.

"Well, I was saying that you need not to call me prince." He answered sheepishly.

"Really? What will I call you then?"

"Beckendorf is fine."

"A little long, don't you think? How about I call you Beck, instead? And you could call me Ellina." I smiled.

"Very well then." He said with a small laugh.

"Are you having fun, Beck?" I asked, trying out my new nickname for him. I felt very comfortable talking to the Prince of Archenland. He was very kind; he reminded me of William.

"Yes, I have." He answered, offering a hand. "But I've been observing you for the past hour, and I noticed that you look rather lonely standing here. Care to dance?"

I raised an eyebrow and answered, "You've been observing me?"

"Well, yes. It is quite hard not to look at you." He replied, blushing slightly.

I finally took his hand and let him lead me to the center of the dance floor. I placed my left hand on his shoulder as he gingerly pressed his right hand above my hip. We held hands and danced gracefully to the music.

The dance ended and Beck and I found ourselves standing on the balcony, breathing in the winter air and admiring the view of New Narnia.

"I've always dreamed of seeing it." Beck said softly. I gave him a curious glance, wondering on what he was talking about. "What I meant to say was, I dream of seeing Narnia in summer, or spring, or during autumn. But it will always be as it is, just a dream." He laughed.

I looked down and smiled sadly. "You'd love Narnia during those times. It was wonderful."

I suddenly heard Beck's loud intake of breath. "He's right. Well, of course he is, he rarely makes mistakes and the portrait. Oh, your portrait! How stupid of me for making fun of him."

"What are you talking about Beck? Who's right? What portrait?" I looked at him, flabbergasted.

He unexpectedly grabbed my hands, eyes wide when he looked down at me. "You really are her. The resemblance is uncanny to just be a coincidence. The stories were all true. Father was right. You and the lady my Great-Grandfather painted are the same."

"Beck, what are you talking about? You are not making any sense." I repeated, a little bit impatient.

"Tell me the truth, Ellina, were you there during the second reign of the Kings and Queens of Old?"

His question knocked the wind out of me. It was a very dangerous thing to ask, especially in this place. Even supposing we were alone, Jadis has eyes and ears all over New Narnia. And the idea of her hearing such question was too horrifying to even think about.

"What are you, suicidal?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Someone might hear you."

"Is that a yes, then? Does that also mean you're here to help us?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

My skin started to crawl, like it was warning me of an unwanted presence. I suddenly hugged Beck, placing my lips near his ears. "Yes." I breathed.

Beck pulled me tighter, seeming to enjoy our close proximity. "We need to talk." He whispered as quietly as he could.

"Let's not talk about it here." I answered before stepping away from his embrace. "I had a fun night, Beck." I spoke slightly louder than my normal voice. "I'd like to talk to you more, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling well."

He smiled widely, "I would be staying in New Narnia for a few more days, why not we meet again?"

I smiled back, nodding. "How about we meet by the castle stables tomorrow at midday?" I offered. The smile on his face grew wider, his familiar green eyes shone bright as he nodded in agreement. With that, I turned and walked back inside the hall, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"What were you discussing with Prince Beckendorf of Archenland, princess?" Jadis' voice froze me right on my track. Her tone was full of suspicion. She walked in front of me, eyeing me like a child whose hands were caught in the cookie jar.

I quickly composed myself, making sure that my face held no sign of my previous conversation. Looking up at her, I feigned a smile and said, "Mother, I was about to go look for you. I have news, great news actually, that shouldn't be delayed."

Her suspicion grew more prominent. "Well, what is it then?" Her voice was sharp with impatience.

"It has come to my attention, my queen, the problems we are having with regards to the relationship between Archenland and New Narnia. I think I have found the solution to that." I poured all the animosity I could muster into the words I've spoken.

The White Witch raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I want to hear what your plans are."

"Let's just say, your Highness, that I am offering the prince something he could not resist." I smiled maliciously, looking over my shoulder to where a starry-eyed prince was standing. Jadis hesitantly followed my line of sight. I looked up at her seemingly satisfied expression as she witnessed Prince Beckendorf redden at the realization of his involvement in the conversation.

Jadis snickered as she gave me a feathery pat on the shoulder. "I am looking forward to the success of your stratagem, my dear daughter. Make it swift, though. I do not like to be kept waiting." I nodded in understanding; she left me in the middle of the crowd , the smile on her face was of absolute malice.

That night, the wind blew colder than the usual; penetrating through my skin and freezing over my bones. I slowly crawled out of my bed; mechanically taking my robe out of the wardrobe and wrapping it around my body.

I stepped out of my room and started to walk aimlessly around the castle; the familiarity of it made me remember all the wonderful times I've spent with the most magnificent people I have ever met.

"Magnificent." I whispered to myself. The word alone caused me to feel an unexpected pang of betrayal and hurt. Tears started to well in my eyes, I tried to shake it off but it was no use; my mind began to fill with the shadows of loathing.

They abandoned me. None of them truly cared; if they did, they would have found a way to come back and save me from this wretched place. But here I was, standing inside this dark castle, freezing and forlorn. Why would I help the people who left me? Jadis can have Narnia and I'd be more than happy to become her heiress.

And at that moment, I realized I no longer cared about them either. I realized that I hated them; hated them for leaving me, hated them for not coming back, and hated them for hurting me.

The image of the white rose withering under my touch made me stagger. I fell to my knees, sobbing quietly to myself. It was a sign; I was never meant to be the protector of Narnia. I was only born to see to its demise. I was a fool to have listened to Aslan. He tricked me into believing that I was someone else; someone who can be good, someone who can build rather than destroy. "I hate you." I seethed.

I immediately wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks, and from then on I swore that it would be the last tears that I would shed for them, for all of them.


	19. Traitor's Curse

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**Here is another chapter, my dear readers. I hope you'll love the story. And please, do REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to Queen Katrina the Seafarer. :)**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN – TRAITOR'S CURSE

I awoke early the next day, feeling a dark energy mount within the castle walls. Dark clouds loomed over New Narnia, covering up the sun and making the day gloomy.

Silently, I strode down the halls. Peevish dwarves and Minotaurs that passed me by suddenly became silent, and the fauns and humans grew more agitated than usual in my presence. My eyes darted to every face as I walked across the castle corridors; no one met my eyes. Their heads hung low, so low that the only thing I could see was the hair on top of their heads.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to get the attention of a faun cleaning the glass windows.

"Ye-yes, your majesty?" the faun stuttered. He was shaking from head to toe; his eyes were wide with fear. But fear of what, certainly, not me?

"Never mind." I muttered. The faun hurriedly bowed, taking a pail of water and a dirty rag with him when he stood up. I watched in confusion as the faun sauntered away from me. "What is happening?" I asked myself as I turned my head to look outside.

I almost tripped on my feet when I took a sudden step backwards; the sight outside was beyond terrifying. My hands quickly found its way to my mouth, holding the screams that tried to escape from my lips.

"No." I whispered in denial, the memories of last night flashed before my eyes.

-After the tears dried from my cheeks, I did not immediately come back to my boudoir. I continued to loiter around the castle until I finally found myself outside, surrounded by pine and fir trees. The snow was almost knee deep, but I didn't mind being barefooted. The wind blew in cold gusts, but I also didn't care even when I only wore my night dress and my silk robe.

My mind was reeling with all the emotions I tried to suppress and thoughts I crammed into my head. I was very much dazed, too overwhelmed to even function properly.

My knees wobbled; my toes and fingers numbed with the cold. I kept falling, so I used the trees for support as I kept trekking through the woods, not even bothering to look back.-

The weirdest thing was I couldn't remember going back and returning to bed, or even stopping from my walk. Most importantly, I couldn't remember seeing the piles of ashes that marked my path last night. "No." I snivelled, shaking my head rapidly. That's when I realized I was on my knees, tears streaming down my face.

"Majesty? Are you alright?" an old faun asked, her voice was both concerned and cautious. I looked up at her with teary eyes filled with pain. Her face showed pity as she offered me her hand saying, "Come on, your Majesty; let us get you a cup of tea."

I wiped away the tears and tentatively reached out my hands. The instant my fingertips touched her palm, the faun started screaming and writhing in pain.

I gasped, pulling my hand towards me and backing away from the faun. She continued to scream and twitch. I covered my mouth to muffle my own shrieks.

I watched helplessly as the kind faun's grey fur turned white, her cries became quiet moans of agony, and her shudders turn into periodic spasms. Everything felt like it happened in a matter of seconds, yet it also felt like it lasted for years.

"I didn't know; I'm so sorry." I sniffed as I rolled into a ball, the faun continued to moan in pain.

"I forgive you." the faun said in barely a whisper. And then she groaned, turning suddenly to another pile of ash.

Yet again, I broke down into a sobbing mess.

"I am cursed." I whispered to myself repeatedly.

"Get on your feet, Princess." The command was harsh, emotionless. I knew who it was, but I just shook my head stubbornly. "Do you want me to order a human maid to pull you up, to touch you and help you get on your feet?" Jadis threatened.

"Please, no." I answered immediately as I floundered to get on my feet.

"Wear these; I don't want you making a mess around my castle." She dropped a pair of long thick gloves on the pile of ash, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

I immediately gathered the gloves, making sure not to touch the ashes, and followed the White Witch. The gloves were soft and warm on my hands, as opposed to the stony feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Jadis hastily entered into the throne room; the moment I followed her inside, she closed the door and grabbed me harshly by the hair.

"You've been keeping things from me, haven't you?" She hissed, her lips inches from my ears. I shook my head, unable to form words. "Tell me, what else can you do?" She tilted my head backwards and pointed a sharp dagger by my throat. "Tell me!" she screeched. The blade drew a trickle of blood.

"I don't know. It just happened, I swear." I could feel the small cut by my neck getting bigger. "Mother, I promise you, I had no idea." I started pleading but Jadis just kept looking at me, seeing if I could still be trusted. She suddenly let go of me, pushing me on the hard floor.

"When did all of this start?" she probed.

"I- I don't know."

"Do not lie! I saw what happened last night. You ran into the forest, every tree you touched turned into ash. You were running away, weren't you? Weren't you?" She shrieked, her hands lashing out towards me.

I clumsily stood on my feet and staggered away from the White Witch, my hands on the small cut on my neck. "I wasn't running away, my Queen. I was just taking a walk."

She suddenly stood straighter as she closed the space between us. "Lies!" she shouted, slapping me hard on the face. I fell on the floor again, harder this time; my bottom lip was split and bleeding. Jadis crouched down and grabbed my glove-covered arms. She pulled me up; her grip was like a vise as she leaned her face closer to mine. "If you weren't running away, pray tell, why did you kill those soldiers?" her eyes were bulging and each word enunciated dripped with venom.

The thought of killing more Narnians knocked the wind out of my lungs. "I killed soldiers?" I asked disbelievingly.

Jadis just snickered, letting go of me. She turned around and walked towards her throne; she sat down, looking like nothing unusual happened today.

"How many did I…kill?" I choked on the last word.

"Three," she said nonchalantly. "Two humans and a wolf."

I took away four lives, the thought made my knees buckle under me. I looked up at Jadis, feeling the heaviness of her stare. The expression on her face betrayed no emotion.

"Such a waste if I kill you now." She said in a hushed tone, her eyes full of regret. "Nevertheless, you are going to Terebinthia. I want you to add that savage land to Narnian territory as soon as possible. If you accomplish such feat and affirm your allegiance to me, I will let you continue living; fail and I will have you killed immediately. Your head shall be brought back and placed on a pedestal, along with the heads of every creature in that land; all of you will serve as examples for those who still wish to go against me." She gave a sinister laugh.

My hand instinctively wrapped around my neck, for the second time today. "But how about Archenland, your Majesty?" I said trying in vain to erase her suspicions of me.

"They will have to wait, dear daughter. For now, you prepare for the voyage. Meet your crew by the docks at midday."

"Midday?" I asked, stunned.

She smiled horribly at me. "Yes, Princess. Your quest starts today."

"I-I don't know how to do this, mother." I admitted.

"A war, dear daughter. You will wage a war and win it. Now, go." She shouted and I hurriedly turned to leave.

I walked silently to my room. I was still in a shock; I didn't know what to do or what to think. If I do her bidding, hundreds of Terebinthians will die; but if I don't, thousands of innocent lives will pay for my cowardice. I had no choice.

I sank quietly in my bed, balling the sheets in my fists. I was completely and utterly confused with myself.

Why was I still questioning Jadis? Why have second thoughts about taking over Terebinthia and Archenland? This is who I should be. I was born to kill, born to destroy. No more guilt over the lives I've taken away. No more second thoughts. Now is the time to fulfil my destiny.

I stood on the balls of my feet and crossed the room with renewed vigor. I pulled the rope dangling by my door. Only half a minute passed before a maid rushed into my room.

"How may I be of service, your Majesty?" she asked, curtsying. I looked at her from head to toe. She was human and young, about my age. Her hair was in a messy bun, strands of it stuck to her forehead and neck with sweat. Her dress was in tatters and her shoes were covered in dirt.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Helena, your Majesty."

"Helena, next time you are in my presence, I expect you to be in your best appearance." I berated. She flinched from my words.

"I apologize, Your Majesty." Helena started to tremble.

"I want you to pack my things for a voyage to Terebinthia. Do not forget my gloves, pack as many as you can find. Then call for Rikabrin, tell him to meet me at the library at once." I demanded and left without a word.

I was running my fingers along the spines of the old leather-bound books when Rikabrin arrived.

"You called for me, your Majesty?" He asked and for the first time since we have met, I heard a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes, Rikabrin. I want you to give this to Prince Beckendorf of Archenland; he'll be waiting for me by the stables at midday." I handed him the scroll I've written during my wait in the library. The black dwarf gingerly took it, making sure his hands were far away from my gloved fingertips as possible.

"As you wish, Princess." He gave an abrupt bow. "By the way, your Highness, the Queen is requesting for your presence at the Throne Room immediately." Rikabrin hastily turned around and started to walk out of the library.

"Dwarf!" I called, standing from my chair and walking closer to the loyal Narnian. "I do hope that the letter I gave you will be given straight to the prince, Rikabrin. Because if it doesn't, well, you know the consequences." I threatened as I slowly removed the gloves from my hands.

"Of co-course, your Highness." He stuttered before making a quick exit.

I closed my eyes, a smirk playing on my lips, as I wallowed in the feel of power.


	20. Touch of Death

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS.**

**Special thank you to Queen Katrina the Seafarer. **

**I hope you'll love the story. And please, do READ&REVIEW!**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY – TOUCH OF DEATH

I was walking towards the Throne Room; my hands were in front of me, they were bare. I stared at them, clenching them into fists, then curling and wiggling my fingers. I sighed heavily, pulling out my gloves and wearing them.

"How?" I wondered. I had no idea what the four Narnians felt before they turned to cinders. I didn't feel pain when my victims were writhing in agony; I felt warm, really warm, like I was sitting in front of a burning fire during a harsh snow storm. "How could I bring death with just a touch?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; clearing my mind with bothersome thoughts.

I was standing right outside the Throne Room, my hand pressed on the large and heavy doors. "I don't care if she's just a child, General." It was Jadis' voice; I stopped what I was doing and listened quietly to a forbidden conversation.

"But, your Majesty, she is your daughter, the princess and rightful heir to New Narnia." The General reasoned.

"More the reason you dispatch of her when she fails."

"If she fails, your Majesty," the General corrected.

"Yes," Jadis jeered. "Now, General, I want you to do your duty to your kingdom and to your queen. If our beloved princess fails her obligations, I want you to take over Terebinthia and bring home my daughter's head. It is that simple. Failure is not an option, General," she threatened.

I couldn't stand what Jadis was saying anymore. Straightening myself, I composed my face to a blank expression and swiftly walked in.

"My Queen, I apologize for the intrusion. I didn't know you had company." I curtsied.

"Princess Ellina, this is General Kona. He is in command of the royal army and he will be joining you to Terebinthia." Jadis introduced, looking irritated than usual.

"Pleased to meet you, General." I nodded in his direction.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty." He answered, bowing.

"Now, I want a private word with my dear daughter." Jadis dismissed him and the General bowed again before leaving.

The White Witch stood and walked towards where I was standing. She stopped a few feet in front of me and looked intensely into my eyes. "I do not have to repeat myself, Princess. You know very well the consequences of failing this task. Now, go and do my bidding," she taunted.

I nodded, my lips in a tight line, and left immediately for the docks.

Upon arriving at the docks, I was greeted with anxious faces and skittish bows; most of the Narnians were trembling in fear and some were deliberately moving away. I glared in irritation at the Narnian closest to me, a middle-aged centaur that was stacking large crates. Seeing the look I gave him, the centaur nervously took a few steps back, a horrified look in his eyes.

I was very much annoyed with such treatment and so I decided that I had enough of it. "I wish to see the Captain." I said loudly.

"Your Majesty." General Kona said from behind me. I turned and saw him walking towards me, a young man with tan skin and long brown hair that ended just below his ears followed him from behind. He stopped in front of me and bowed. "Princess Ellina, I would like to introduce to you the captain of your ship. Captain Crea Gaddis."

"An honor, your Highness." Captain Crea greeted impassively, giving a slight bow which I returned with the smallest of nods.

"Captain," I started, "I want you to have a word with your crew. Tell them to act like men, not like cowering mules." I said disgustedly.

"I will, Princess. Now, let me show you your cabin." He said tersely, turning suddenly and walking back to the ship. I stared in confusion at the retreating figure of the Captain.

"I apologize for Captain Crea's actions, Princess Ellina. He is young, yet he has been through a very hard time."

I scoffed. "Some has been through worse, General. Whatever his problems may be, he needs to learn to keep it to himself." I replied then left the General to follow Captain Crea.

"And this is your cabin, Princess." Captain Crea extended his arm, showing me the inside of the cabin. It was easily the largest room on the ship. The floor and walls were made of dark polished wooden panels, the windows were thick and clear, and most of the cushioned furniture and the curtains that hung from the ceiling down to the floor were a bright white with silver embroideries. Everything seemed to be covered in snow. Captain Crea cleared his throat. "I hope it is to your liking." He said flatly.

I narrowed my eyes at him; his rude behaviour was getting on my nerves. I opened my mouth planning to berate him when a series of loud knocks suddenly sounded.

"You may come in." I said in slight irritation.

A tall burly man entered the cabin and bowed when he realized who I was. I looked up to glare at him, but faltered, for his great stature and husky sea weathered appearance was more intimidating than I expected.

"Princess Ellina, Captain Crea, the ship is ready to set sail at your command."

"Very well, Dunne. Tell the crew we will be joining you on deck momentarily. You may go ahead," answered the Captain.

"Aye, sir." Dunne gave a small awkward bow before hurriedly leaving through the door.

"I saw what you did, my Princess." Captain Crea said. I turned to look at him and found that he was smirking at me.

"Pardon me?"

"You were trying to intimidate one of my men. I am very sorry to say, my Princess, but you are on my ship and the most intimidating person on board is me."

"I don't know what you are talking about. And stop calling me 'my Princess'." I glowered at him.

He shrugged, yet, something in his eyes still held a bit of mirth. "If you say so. But you know what, my Princess? You certainly are nothing like your mother."

I scoffed. "You know nothing about me, Captain."

"The trip will take about five days at the least. And I say, we will see about that, my Princess." He said as he started walking towards the door.

I glowered at him again.

"You can stop doing that, my Princess. You will only achieve a headache." He said, turning to face me before opening the door. "Shall we head to the deck now? Or do you still want to keep on glaring at me?" He smirked once again.

I stood there, my mouth open in disbelief. I closed my mouth, anger and confusion filling my mind as I walked to where he was standing. I opened my mouth again but no words came out; I was too mystified to even think of a retort. I rolled my eyes, turning away from him.

"The nerve." I muttered under my breath as I walked towards the deck.

I woke up hearing the heavy footsteps of the crew. It was the third day of the voyage and we were almost halfway there. I reluctantly stood up from my bed and headed to the wash room to freshen up. I was braiding my hair when I heard loud cheers and claps. I stood from my chair and went out the door.

It was very bright and cold outside. Fortunately, I was wearing a long sleeved burgundy dress made of Narnia's softest velvet. I looked around me and saw the crew gathering into a circle, yelling and shouting, laughing and clapping. My eyes landed on General Kona who was standing on the quarterdeck, amusement lit his eyes.

"General." I shouted when I neared him. He looked up and gave me a wide grin.

"Ah! Your Majesty, how nice of you to join us."

"What is going on, General?" I asked as I looked down. I gasped in surprise when I saw Captain Crea sword fighting with Dunne. "Is he really that mad?" I pointed to the Captain.

"His skill in fighting may surprise you, Your Highness." General Kona chuckled. "He is one of Narnia's best."

Only a few minutes passed when Captain Crea disarmed Dunne, ending the match. The crew clapped for their captain's victory.

"Who here is brave enough to spar with me next?" Captain Crea announced arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and waited for someone to volunteer.

"I accept you challenge, Captain." Everyone looked up, bewildered when they saw me. Even General Kona was speechless.

"You do not know what you're asking for, my Princess." He scoffed. "I do not want to hurt such a beautiful lady like you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Captain." I replied as I made my way to the small gathering.

"I refuse to fight you, my Princess." He looked at me incredulously.

"Afraid of losing to a beautiful lady like me?" I mocked. I reached out my gloved hands and Dunne gave me his sword. It fell to the floor with a loud clang; a few snickered and I glared at the men around me, quieting them down.

Captain Crea walked towards me, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. "Give me the sword, my Princess, before you hurt yourself or worse, my ship."

I glared at him, swinging my sword. He quickly ducked; his eyes wide with shock. I took on an offensive stance as my grip on the sword tightened.

"I refuse to fight you, my Princess." He repeated.

"I don't take no for an answer." I said, swinging my sword again. He blocked it with his sword, reluctantly giving in.

I swung again, he parried.

"Don't tell me you'll just be dodging my blows? That's not fun at all," I taunted.

I lunged again, stepping forward. He side stepped, narrowly missing my blade. Another swing, another parry. "No fun at all," I complained. Captain Crea narrowed his eyes at me, and without warning he thrust his sword at me. I easily deflected his attack; bouncing on my feet, a smile on my lips. "Now, this is what I'm talking about."

"My dear Princess, you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"That makes two of us then." I swung my sword at him; the real fight began as the sound of metal hitting metal resounded along the silent ship.

He swung his sword; I ducked and retaliated by sweeping my sword under him. He fell on his knees with a thud, his crew laughed at him. Captain Crea jumped to his feet, throwing a hard blow at my direction. My sword met his halfway; I was surprised by the amount of force he put into it. I stepped forward with my own swing; he deflected it, striking back immediately. I parried and lunged, he took a step back, and I swung my sword again. He gave another strike and I blocked it with my sword. Using the momentum of his blow, I spun on my feet, closing the distance between us and rested the edge of my blade on his neck. We both stopped, panting and covered in a thin film of sweat.

"Well, Captain, if this was a real fight, you'd be dead." I said, smirking at his face.

He leaned closer to me. "That makes two of us then," he whispered in my ears. That's when I realized that the cold blade of his sword was resting lightly on the back of my neck.


	21. Escape

**I do NOT OWN C.S. LEWIS' CREATIONS. **

**A special thank you to Queen Katrina the Seafarer. ****And a big hello to Livi Lovegood, my BFF. :)**

**So, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll love the story. And please, do READ&REVIEW, it inspires me to write. The more reviews I get, the faster I write (or type).**

**A million thanks to all my readers! I love you guys.**

**XOXO**  
**The Angel's Kiss**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – ESCAPE

"General, I repeat, I do not want innocent people getting involved in this." I said sternly, pounding the oak table where a map of Terebinthia was laid out.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but that is inevitable. Their castle is surrounded by villages. The Queen wants to seize the throne as quickly as possible. For us to do so, we have to strike them swift and hard where it counts." General Kona explained.

"My Princess, we came here for a war. We did not drop by for casual talk over tea." Captain Crea ridiculed. I scowled at him while the General let out an exasperated sigh.

It was the fourth day of our voyage and Terebinthia could finally be seen from afar. It was, however, just a trifling strip of land but at least it was already visible. We've been discussing about plans and strategies since breakfast; hours have already passed, not a single agreement was made.

"Please, hear me out. It is better if we take them over from the inside. You said so yourself, General, we should strike them where it counts and we all know where it counts the most," I paused and took a quick deep breath. "Their King."

General Kona started to nod silently in understanding.

"How do you propose, my Princess, shall we do that?" Captain Crea asked, eyeing me incredulously. "Are you planning to seduce their king?"

My eyes widened and my body shuddered at the thought. This made a small smile appear on the Captain's face.

"Their Prince," the General shouted, taking the Captain and I by surprise. "They have a prince; he's only a couple of years older than you, Princess."

"That's perfect," I stated triumphantly, though I was a bit unsure of what I was getting myself into.

"You are really planning to seduce their Prince, in the amount of time you have?" The Captain crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me with amusement.

"Why, Captain? Do you have any problem with that?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow at the young captain.

He laughed once, "Do not flatter yourself too much, my Princess. I admit you are beautiful, but not extraordinarily so."

I rolled my eyes, making an indignant sound.

"Young people these days," General Kona muttered. "Now, Princess, please continue. What do you have exactly in mind?"

I quickly went on in explaining the small plot I devised. After all the explanations and clarifications, I finally told the General to immediately send out a letter to the King of Terebinthia, informing him of my arrival the very next day; and to instruct the rest of the army to stay back and await for further orders.

"That is a promising plan, your Majesty. I'll get straight to work polishing it out for you while you rest and prepare yourself," said the General. He stood from his seat, gave a small bow and left; muttering to himself why women should start involving themselves in such affairs, and not just leave the dirty work to be done by men.

I walked silently towards the window; too engrossed in my own thoughts to notice the pair of inquisitive eyes that were following me.

"We can still find another way, my Princess," a sullen voice suddenly said. I turned around and was surprised to find Captain Crea leaning on the wall and looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded at the look of worry on his face. "I don't see anything wrong with pursuing this plan, Captain. And besides, we won't have to risk the lives of so many innocent people."

He abruptly pushed himself off the wall and strode towards me. I stared unwaveringly up at him as he looked me up and down, his eyes full of puzzlement and annoyance. I felt like I was a specimen being studied.

"You speak of not taking risks, my Princess, but your plan is full of them," he said as he stopped right in front of me. "You are risking your own life if you go through with this idea of yours. It is not worth it, my Princess."

"Whether my life is worth risking or not, is my decision, Captain," I muttered before turning away from the young man and walking to the door. "So what if I get harmed or killed? It'll be a welcome incident; it gives you all the right reasons to besiege and wage war against Terebinthia. That is what you want Captain, is it not?"

The Captain closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark mahogany hair, contemplating on whether or not to answer my question. "I will have a word with General Kona, my Princess. This nonsense should be stopped immediately," he said as he stormed off the room, a deep scowl on his face.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I sank in my bed. "This is beginning to get out of hand," I whispered to myself as I slowly laid on my back and stared straight at the dark wooden ceiling, letting the noise of the crew drown my thoughts. A while later I felt my eyelids become heavy as my mind began to empty itself.

- I slowly opened my eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze on my skin. I looked up and was surprised to see the sun high up in the sky, the leaves of the large oak providing my eyes enough protection from the harsh light. I closed my eyes again and stretched my limbs on the soft green grass.

The sudden realization hit me with the force of a charging bull. I sat upright, my eyes glancing all over the place as I disbelievingly took in my surroundings.

"This is impossible," I whispered to myself. Still dazed, I clambered to my feet and used the mighty oak to steady my trembling form. Unexpected energy surged through my body, warming me from within. I whipped my head around just in time to see the proud oak tree shrivel up and turn to ash.

I fell on the ground with a thud as sobs started racking my body. "Please make it stop," I begged in a broken whisper, feeling the warmth return to my body once again, overwhelming me.

I forced myself to stop crying and open my eyes, to see what was happening around me. However, the thought of witnessing, again, the destruction I caused was unbearable. Tears continued to flow immensely from the eyes I struggled to keep closed.

My whole form was trembling with guilt and sorrow. I cried and cried until I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Stop weeping, dear one," the deep velvety voice said. "Those tears will do you no good."

"I can't do anything good, not anymore," I said with a sob and my head hanging low in shame. "I am so sorry Aslan."

Aslan gave a loud roar and I flinched in fright. "Do not lose hope, child, for evil corrupts those who become hopeless. Faith is what makes us strong and steadfast," I startlingly felt the soft mane of the great lion on my face. "It is never too late to change, dear one."

His words were tender and soothing, making me feel guiltier for what I did.

I swung my arms around Aslan's neck and hugged him tight, my tears dampening his fur. "Aslan, forgive me," I whispered and he suddenly vanished; I was left alone, kneeling down on the soft grass with flowers blooming around me. I smiled and touched the soft petals of the blossoms.-

I woke up with a start when I felt something cover my mouth. Horror etched itself on my face upon seeing a dark figure looming over my form. I quickly thrashed an arm out, my fist connecting hard with my perpetrator's face.

"That hurts, my Princess," the figure complained with a familiar accent. My eyes widened in realization. I quickly swatted his gloved hand away, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded furiously. Captain Crea scoffed and I could almost see him smirking in the dark.

"Do not fret, my Princess. I am not here to hurt you," he whispered.

"Do not fret?" I asked dubiously. "Why shouldn't I? You are in my room, uninvited, in the middle of the night. Now, if you don't tell me this instant what you are doing here, I will personally throw you off this ship."

"Calm down and be quiet, my Princess. We don't want to wake anyone," he whispered, raising both his hands in front of him. "I am sorry to tell you this, but you need to get off of this ship immediately."

I looked at him dumfounded. Without a second thought, he opened my trunk and threw an emerald green cashmere dress towards me. "Hurry and get dressed, my Princess," he instructed.

"No," I argued. "Have you gone mad, Captain? We are in a boat, or have you forgotten? I cannot just leave and if I could, I wouldn't."

"Princess," Captain Crea started, closing the distance between us with two long strides. "This afternoon, General Kona received a message from Queen Jadis telling him to dispose of you as soon as he can."

My jaw dropped in bewilderment. "What are you talking about? Why would she want me dead?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to my question.

"I don't know exactly; Kona didn't give me details. All I know is he's planning to kill you once you enter the palace tomorrow night."

"Is this about our fight earlier?"

"Of course not, my Princess," he scoffed.

"What you're saying, Captain, is preposterous."

"Princess, please believe me. All I'm telling you is the truth," he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me gently. "I will never lie to you about this," he whispered, looking deeply in my eyes.

"Even if what you are saying is true, why would you warn me? We don't exactly have a friendly relationship."

He laughed softly, letting go of me and resumed to packing my coat and a few garments.

"Captain, those are personal," I muttered as color rushed to my cheeks.

"Hurry and get dressed," he said, completely ignoring me. "I'll be right outside your cabin." He didn't wait for an answer and immediately went through the door.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my coat and followed him out the door.

We walked up towards the deck and silently made our way to the back of the ship where a small boat was waiting for us. Captain Crea turned to face me, grabbed my arms, and looked into my eyes.

"Princess, do you trust me," he whispered.

"I, I don't know."

He moved his hands from my arms to my face and held it firmly in front of his. "I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me. But please, my Princess, believe me when I tell you that your Narnia's only hope and I'll do everything to keep you safe." I started to nod slowly. "Look, I know this may seem dangerous but it is the only way to get away from here. I know someone who can help us get back to Narnia, we just have to get to their pier tomorrow at midday."

I nodded silently and helped him put our things on the boat. "Thank you," I mumbled.

"Crea," he answered and I looked at him curiously. "Just call me Crea."

I smiled, nodding. "Then call me Ellina."

"Well, Ellina, I think you should have this," he said giving me a sword. He stepped in front of me and attached the sword to my hips with a belt. "Terebinthia is full of bandits and rebels. Best be safe." I only nodded in agreement as Crea helped me board the small boat. He soon followed and we slowly descended towards the water. We both grabbed the oars and silently rowed away from the huge Narnian ship.

It was a long and tiring night; but I didn't care, not when I was finally free from my curse. I closed my eyes and smiled, that was when I felt Crea's soft lips on mine, his warm hands on my cheeks, and my cold and trembling arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please tell me by reviewing. :)**


End file.
